Forever and Almost Always
by cpjjgj
Summary: The thing about Muggle fairytales is that they always skip over the stuff between the ending and the 'happy ending.' Leila no longer wondered why. Things don't automatically get better. Things still needed time to heal and change. Follow the twists and turns in Leila Potter's life after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jo's characters, places, things, etc. Obviously. **

… … … …

Eighteen year old Leila Potter lay on her bed staring at the canopy that hung above. Something about the emerald color brought no comfort to her today; instead, it brought a rather queasy feeling to her stomach. Holding her stomach, she walked over to the window in her bedroom that overlooked London. After the Battle of Hogwarts, she, Harry, Remus, and Teddy made their residence at number twelve Grimmauld Place, despite Mrs. Weasley's many invitations for them to all stay at the Burrow. But just as Remus had promised them after the Battle, they wanted to be their own little family and seeing as Harry already owned Grimmauld Place; it seemed like the perfect place for them to start their new family. After Kreacher had shaped up, the place seemed to shine. The House-Elf heads were removed from the wall and the place was almost completely renovated. The only unwanted thing that remained was Mrs. Black's annoying portrait; but they learned to ignore Sirius' mother.

"Leila, are you ready?" Harry called up the stairs.

"Just about," Leila yelled back.

Leila quickly walked over to her floor-length mirror to examine her appearance one last time. She nervously ran her fingers through her shorter shoulder-length straightened hair, readjusted her blouse and pencil skirt, and put on a pair of silver flats before exiting her bedroom. Slowly, she walked down the stairs to find Harry waiting rather impatiently by the door. He looked up to meet her and offered her a half-smile, which she attempted to return. Harry silently handed Leila her jacket which she put on as her brother opened the front door. Leila followed her brother out the door as they walked toward the Visitor's Entrance into the Ministry of Magic. Today, they had business to attend to at the Ministry. Not exactly the way she had hoped to spend her eighteenth birthday; but then again, she hadn't had many 'normal' birthdays to begin with.

Today was another day of trials for Voldemort's former supporters; but that wasn't what made today nerve-wracking. No, what made Leila nervous about the trials was that today was Draco's trial. Clearly switching his allegiance, destroying a Horcrux, and the words branded into his arm weren't enough for some people. They had insisted on bringing him to trial because of the fact that he had been a known Death Eater. The Ministry wasn't taking any chances like they did last time after the First Wizarding War. Leila wasn't sure what made her more nervous…the fact that Draco was standing trial or the fact that over the past few months since the war, she had hardly seen Draco. She didn't have a good reason for not talking to him much or hardly seeing him. That's just how it happened. Not to mention that they had both been so busy mourning the deaths of their loved ones and trying to establish their new lives, that they didn't really have much time to see each other anymore. She wanted to give him his space to grieve how he wanted to and she knew that he was doing the same; but the awkward part was finding who they were together after the war. Their entire relationship had been defined by the war. She loved the boy to death, she would freely admit that. But as much as she loved Draco, she had actually somewhat enjoyed the past few months becoming independent. Especially since he had been her constant companion the past year and the newfound freedom caused a slight feeling of guilt and uneasiness to control her stomach.

"Leila, are you all right?" Harry asked.

"What?" Leila questioned coming out of her reverie.

"I asked if you're all right. I think you're cutting off the circulation in my arm," Harry said.

Leila looked down at her brother's arm which she was clutching tightly. She loosened her grip and gently patted his arm.

"Sorry," Leila apologized.

"You haven't talked to him recently, have you?" Harry asked.

"A couple days ago," Leila shrugged.

"Try two weeks ago," Harry said.

"You know how crazy things have been. Besides, why did you ask a question you already knew the answer to?" Leila questioned.

"Because he's your boyfriend, not mine and _I_ talked to him two days ago," Harry said.

"Does he know that we're coming?" Leila asked attempting to somewhat change the subject.

"Dunno; but I asked Hermione and Ron to meet us there," Harry responded.

"They're coming too?" Leila asked.

"I figured the more support Draco had, the easier it would be to clear his name," Harry answered.

"I still can't believe that there are people hell-bent on seeing him incarcerated," Leila muttered.

Harry sighed and looked to his sister. He really felt like he was put in an awkward situation between Leila and Draco. Leila was his sister, but Draco was also his friend. The thing he knew about them both was that they were both stubborn and avoided confrontations until absolutely necessary and by that point they both usually lost their tempers. Harry shook his head as his thoughts turned to meddling in their affairs. A year ago, if anyone would've told him that he'd be thinking about meddling with Leila and Draco the way he was…well, he simply wouldn't have believed it. Harry opened the door to the bright red telephone booth that they had used a couple of times during their fifth year to enter the Ministry. Leila should be thankful that she didn't have to flush herself like the last time Harry had broken into the Ministry. She definitely wouldn't have liked going in that way. Harry politely let his sister enter first before he closed the door behind them. He dug into his pocket and quietly cursed.

"Damnit, I forgot my Muggle money. Leila do you have any?" Harry asked.

Leila dug into her coat pocket and found a few Muggle coins dangling at the bottom. She handed them over to Harry who dropped them in the coin slot on the phone. Harry then held the receiver up to his ear and dialed 6-2-4-4-2, or MAGIC, before a woman's voice began to speak loud enough for both the Potter twins to hear.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and your business."

"Erm-Harry Potter and Leila Potter, we're witnesses in Draco Malfoy's trial," Harry answered.

"Thank you," the woman's voice said. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

The phone clicked and rattled before two badges popped out of the slot where coins normally came from. Harry grabbed the silver badges and handed Leila one. Leila examined hers:_ Leila Potter, witness in the trial of Draco Malfoy_. She exhaled slowly before she pinned the badge to her blouse as the woman's voice spoke once more telling them to present their wands for registration and to be searched. Suddenly, the floor began to sink. As they were lowered into the depths of the earth, Leila began to breathe harder. She was nervous; but really, she shouldn't be this nervous. After all, she wasn't the one on trial; but Draco was a part of her. Even though they hadn't discussed his trial much, she knew he was nervous, which made her nervous. Harry gently patted Lela's arm to offer her some comfort. He easily noticed Leila's discomfort at the situation; but Leila attempted to offer her brother a reassuring smile.

After they had their wands registered, Harry and Leila headed into the Atrium to meet Ron and Hermione. It seemed like the Ministry was somewhat back to 'normal' with all the people bustling through. Harry made sure to keep a firm grip on Leila's elbow so that he wouldn't lose her in the crowd. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione standing by the water feature in the middle of the atrium. Leila had never seen the previous water feature, but from what Harry had told her, the feature under Voldemort's anti-Muggle regime had been a statue of Muggles being crushed. Ron and Hermione were examining the new water fountain as Harry and Leila approached them.

"Can't say that I like it; but it looks better than the last time we were here," Harry said.

"That's for bloody sure," Ron commented.

Hermione instantly turned around and hugged Leila tightly, giving her a knowing glance. Leila wasn't sure what Hermione thought she knew, but she knew a sympathetic glance when she got one. Hermione then released Leila and hugged Harry while Ron smiled and nodded at them. After she released Harry, Hermione took a step back from the Potter twins and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're nearly late," Hermione reprimanded.

"Aw c'mon Hermione, Draco's trial isn't for another fifteen minutes," Ron groaned.

"If we want to appear credible we need to make a good impression which starts by being early," Hermione retorted.

Hermione then looped her arm through Leila's as she led the small group to the elevators. The four entered the already packed elevator and headed down for the courtrooms. Once they got off the elevator, Hermione noticed a scroll of parchment tacked to the wall which listed the trials for the day and where they were located. Today was the first day of trials for those convicted of being Death Eaters. Unlike last time, the Ministry was giving those convicted ample time to prove otherwise. They weren't simply sending people to Azkaban without a fair trial, like they did to Sirius; but Leila knew this to be because Kingsley was named Minister of Magic. Kingsley was a fair guy and seemed to follow the mentality "innocent until proven guilty."

Leila silently followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the proper courtroom. Her stomach was churning even more than before as she walked across the floor of the familiar courtroom. She had been in this very courtroom when Harry had his hearing for underage magic before fifth year. As she walked, Leila noticed that the members of the Wizengamot had found their seats. Daphne Greengrass, dressed in long sleeved blouse with a collar to cover her scars from where Greyback mutilated her, was seated with her sister, Astoria, in the corner of the room. Leila nodded her head in their direction as Harry led them to where more supporters for Draco sat: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan…Leila had to admit that she was quite surprised to see such a large showing for those in support of Draco; but then again, Draco had proven himself, especially to the Gryffindors. Which made the fact that he was on trial seem utterly stupid. Just as they took their seats, Kingsley took his spot among the Wizengamot, acknowledging their presence with a nod. Leila almost did a double-take. Didn't Kingsley have more important work to attend to as the Minister of Magic?

"Why is Kingsley presiding?" Leila whispered to Hermione.

"As you know, Draco's trial is a rather controversial one," Hermione whispered back. 'Kingsley saw to it himself that he was the one presiding so that he knew the trial would be a fair one."

Suddenly, the doors swung close with a bang. Leila's attention turned to the door where Draco walked into the courtroom with his mother and his Aunt Andromeda. She knew that Narcissa and Andromeda had been spending more time together since they were both in the same situation: widows. The women were ushered to chairs in the front row while Draco walked to the chair in the middle of the courtroom. As he walked, Leila caught his eye. He stopped for a moment to look at her as she offered him a weak smile. Leila could tell that Draco was nervous as he attempted to pull his left sleeve down farther. She knew it wasn't the faded Dark Mark he was trying to hide…but the words etched into his arm. The words which she knew tortured him that could very well be his saving grace. Draco ran his fingers through his hair as he sullenly sat in the chair before he looked up at Kingsley, awaiting his fate.

"We are here today for the trial of Draco Lucius Malfoy, who stands before the court an alleged former Death Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort," Kingsley's bass voice spoke.

The room was silent. Leila noticed Draco slightly fidget in his seat before she quickly scanned her eyes across the court. She groaned. There were plenty of people sitting on the Wizengamot whom Lucius Malfoy had pissed off or threatened. At that moment, Leila knew that this was going to be an uphill battle. This trial wasn't about Draco, it was about many members of the court finally getting even with Draco's' father. It wasn't so much about proving that Draco had switched his allegiance than it was about proving that Draco wasn't his father. Leila knew that Draco wasn't his father, despite Lucius's last minute change of heart; but Draco didn't have to convince her…he had to convince them.

"All right, let's begin…" Kingsley began.

An elderly wizard on the Wizengamot began to pound his cane against the wood flooring, interrupting Kingsley. Kingsley turned his attention to the man who held no emotion on his face. Leila could immediately tell that this old man was one holding a grudge against Lucius Malfoy. For what she didn't know; but she could tell that he was going to take his grudge up with Draco.

"Yes, Olaf?" Kingsley asked.

"Minister, several of my associates and I, knowing that this would be your first trial and seeing as you haven't fully come accustomed to them; we've come up with some…_guideline_ questions for you to follow," the old man spoke.

The old man, named Olaf, snapped at the person sitting next to him, who happened to be Elphias Doge, to hand Kingsley the parchment he had in his hand. Doge looked to the man before he reluctantly handed Kingsley the scroll of parchment. Kingsley opened the scroll and read through it before he shook his head.

"With all due respect, Olaf, but these questions…" Kingsley began.

"Are ones that _we_ want answers to. That we need answers to so that we can form an appropriate verdict," Olaf interrupted. "I think you'll find many members of the court in agreement."

Kingsley looked around to the members of the Wizengamot with nearly a dozen of them nodding their heads in agreement. This trial was going to be much harsher than any of them anticipated. But how was this fair? Lucius Malfoy was dead. They shouldn't be allowed to take out their anger against him during his son's trial. Leila could tell that Kingsley wasn't happy about being forced into the position he was in. She knew he didn't appreciate being used and if Leila knew anything about Kingsley, he would try his damnest to give Draco a fair trial despite any obstacles those ornery old men tried to throw in their way.

"Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley began. "Do you admit to having formerly been one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters?"

"I do," Draco responded firmly.

"Members of the court wish to know why you became a Death Eater, Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley continued.

"The values of the Dark Lord were the very same values instilled in me as a child. At the time, it was what I believed was the right thing to do," Draco answered.

"And you have since changed your beliefs?" Kingsley asked.

"Excuse me, Minister; but if we asked that question to all of those convicted as Death Eaters they'd all surely answer that they had changed their ways. We don't want them manipulating us again…like last time," Olaf interrupted. "I'd stick to the suggested list if I was you."

Kingsley muttered something under his breath as Leila's stomach lurched. Draco slightly hunched his shoulders, but he didn't appear too surprised by the turn of events. He had to have already known what he was up against. Leila looked to her brother as he sat with his head in his hands. She had a suspicion that Draco had confided his fears of the court to Harry, which was why he had insisted on their group attending the trial. Leila also felt a slight pang of guilt. It should have been her that Draco told; but that wasn't his fault, it was hers. But it wasn't like they had been completely out of contact since she had seen him. She owled him every day; but something like that probably wasn't easy to put to writing.

"Mr. Malfoy…do you…admit to having been at Voldemort's…loyal bidding?" Kingsley asked with reluctance evident in his voice.

"Yes, I do," Draco answered.

"Draco, I have here a list of crimes for which you have been accused," Kingsley said as he made eye contact with Olaf who nodded for him to continue. "Do you admit to allowing Death Eaters entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Lord Voldemort's orders?"

"I do," Draco stated.

"And how did you manage that, boy?" Olaf interrupted.

"Now see here…" Kingsley began.

"I'll answer," Draco began. "During my sixth year at Hogwarts, I mended the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Its twin was at Borgin and Burke's which was where they were allowed passage."

"And do you admit to having attempted to assassinate Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on Lord Voldemort's orders?" Olaf baited.

"I do," Draco said sternly.

"And what about the kidnapping of Leila Mae Potter on Lord Voldemort's orders?" Olaf hissed.

"Yes, that was me too," Draco sneered.

"Enough!" Kingsley shouted. "I am the one presiding over this trial and I will ask the questions. I ask the court to disregard Senior Member Olaf Meadowes' baiting."

"If I recall correctly, Minister," Olaf argued. "But members of the court are permitted to ask questions should they feel that the person presiding isn't questioning the accused adequately."

"Olaf, I'm not going to tell you again, let me do my job," Kingsley said lowly.

The old man held Kingsley's gaze for a moment before he settled himself back in his chair and looked straight to Draco. Draco looked sourly toward the old man who was trying to convict him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am required to list the rest of the grievances against you. If any of these are inaccurate please don't hesitate to tell the court otherwise," Kingsley said.

Draco nodded his head. Kingsley started to list more crimes for which Draco had been accused. Each time, Draco solemnly responded that he had taken part. Leila knew that for most of the crimes, Draco had simply been present but he hadn't the guts to do torture or kill. Looking at Draco, she could tell that he believed himself to be in a no-win situation, especially with those ornery old owls. Kingsley must have noticed Draco's lack of fight too.

"Draco, now would be the time for you to add anything to try and clear yourself of these charges," Kingsley said.

"What's the point?" Draco scoffed. "You aren't judging me for who I am now. I'm being judged for the person I was. I made my mistakes, everyone here knows that. I just ask that you consider being fair and just, the principals that this court was built on."

"Anything further, Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked.

"No, sir," Draco sighed.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley said. "Now, I speak to those present in the courtroom; if there is anyone who wishes to speak in defense of Mr. Draco Malfoy, please stand now."

Hermione gave Leila's hand a gentle squeeze before the girls stood up. They were quickly followed by Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Daphne. Neville kicked Seamus' shin before he stood up to join the group. The group looked to each other as they seemed to release a simultaneous sigh. Kingsley attempted to hide a smile on his face, but Olaf Meadowes wouldn't have any of it. He stomped his cane against the floor.

"A group of his playmates is hardly credible," Olaf scoffed.

"I'd hardly call us his playmates," Seamus said. "I didn't even like the bloke until the battle at Hogwarts."

"And yet you're here to defend him?" Doge asked curiously.

"I think each one of us had our differences with Draco in the past," Harry began. "But I think we all agree that Draco deserves to have the charges against him dropped after the intricate part he played in bringing down Voldemort."

"They're children yet!" Olaf barked.

"They're of age," Doge argued.

"Out of my way you blithering idiots," a familiar voice shouted from outside the courtroom.

Everyone looked to the door which swung open to reveal a rather perturbed looking Professor McGonagall. One of the wizards who was standing at the entrance to the courtroom moved to stop her, but she gave him a rather stern look. The wizard must have had McGonagall at Hogwarts because by the look on his face, he knew not to mess with the new Hogwarts Headmistress. Professor McGonagall looked around the courtroom at all the eyes on her before she looked to Draco and stiffly nodded at him.

"Sorry I'm late," Professor McGonagall began. "It's been an absolute nightmare trying to track down the Muggleborns who were supposed be allowed entrance into Hogwarts last year; cleaning up the mess the Ministry made of things."

Professor McGonagall looked straight ahead to the members of the Wizengamot with a stern look on her face.

"Glad you could make it, Professor McGonagall," Kingsley said.

"I'm here to testify in Mr. Malfoy's defense," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Is she credible enough for you, you old bat?" Doge asked Olaf.

Olaf muttered something under his breath with a sour expression on his face.

"Then if you'd please have a seat until we call you," Kingsley said. "And Mr. Malfoy, you can find a seat beside your mother."

Professor McGonagall sat stiffly in a chair behind the Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. As Draco sat beside his mother, he turned around and whispered something to Professor McGonagall. The older woman responded with a curt nod of her head. Then Kingsley began calling them to testify on Draco's behalf. He started from with the group Leila sat with, starting from the opposite end. The short Gryffindor boy shuffled to the chair in the center of the courtroom.

"Please state your full name for the court," Kingsley said.

"Seamus Niall Finnigan," Seamus answered.

"Mr. Finnigan, can you please tell me about Mr. Malfoy's character?" Kingsley asked.

"He was a right foul git for most of the time I've known him," Seamus started. "Until a few months ago I never thought I'd say the words I'm about to say; but Draco Malfoy's a pretty decent bloke."

Seamus turned around and offered Draco a grin, which Draco returned with his attempt at a smile. The boy testifying on Draco's defense then turned around to face the Wizengamot once more.

"Why did your opinion of Mr. Malfoy change?" Kingsley asked.

"He helped to plan the defenses we put on Hogwarts before the battle," Seamus answered. "It was his idea to take out the ol' wooden bridge with the Snatchers on it. You should've seen the wicked explosion. Magnificent, it was."

"So you're saying we should add destruction of property to Mr. Malfoy's charges?" Olaf questioned.

"It was actually me and Longbottom that blew it up…sir; but you can't deny that Malfoy's plan was bloody brilliant. Kept Hogwarts safe from more attackers if you ask me," Seamus answered.

Olaf scoffed as Kingsley asked Seamus a few more questions. After Seamus answered his questions honestly and showed Draco in a good light, he returned to his seat. Then going right down the line, Neville was asked to come forward. Leila watched as Neville approached the seat in the middle. He was looking rather lanky compared to the somewhat chubby boy she had used to know. The war had taken its toll on all of them; especially Neville, yet he had almost always remained positive. Just like he did with Seamus, Kingsley asked Neville to state his full name for the court.

"Neville Frank Longbottom, sir," Neville answered.

"Mr. Longbottom, what do you care to say in Mr. Malfoy's defense?" Kingsley asked.

"I know Senior Member likes to think that Draco would say he's changed just to escape punishment; but that's just not true," Neville started. "When we were at Hogwarts last year, Draco stuck his neck out to let me talk with Leila on multiple occasions knowing full-well that I was heading up Dumbledore's Army at the time. Like Seamus said, he helped us come up with some wicked defenses for Hogwarts using his knowledge of Voldemort. He was also right by my side when we stood up to Voldemort when we thought Leila and Harry were dead…Voldemort wanted to make an example out of him. If Voldemort no longer saw him as one of his Death Eaters, then why do you?"

"We're not the ones being questioned boy," Olaf said shaking his head.

"It's still a question you should take into consideration," Neville added.

"What's of this court's concern are the crimes Mr. Malfoy committed while he was a Death Eater. Can you deny that he was a Death Eater?" Olaf hissed.

Neville didn't answer Olaf's question. The old man raised his eyebrows before he sat back in his seat once more. Doge asked Neville to retell the story of when Draco had stood up to Voldemort. Neville retold the story with great detail of how even when asked, Draco refused to go back to that side even though he had seemingly lost what he was fighting for. The way Neville spoke of Draco, you'd think they had been friends for years, rather than just a few months. Leila knew that Neville trusted Draco and the feeling was mutual since Neville had spared Draco's life from Nagini. Neville's testimony about Draco made her heart swell because he really had changed; but she knew that still didn't change the fact that Draco had once acted on Lord Voldemort's orders. When Neville had finished he went back to his seat and Kingsley called Luna to the center of the courtroom. Luna's Dirigible plum earrings swung as she walked across the floor to the stage. She took a seat in the chair before she started swinging her feet.

"Name?" Kingsley said.

"Most people at Hogwarts like to call me Loony," Luna said airily.

"So your name is Loony?" Olaf questioned.

"Unless you talk to Peeves. He calls me Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" She broke to cough. "ooooooooooooooooooooooooony Lovegood."

"For Merlin's sake, what's the blasted name your parents gave you?" Olaf hissed.

"You should have asked that to begin with," Luna said. "My mother named me Luna Laurel Lovegood. And I don't have my spectacles on me, sir; but I think you have a terrible case of Wrackspurts, Mr. Meadowes. They've been known to make one ornery and prone to mood swings."

Almost everyone in the courtroom erupted in laughter except for two people: Luna, because she was being dead serious and Olaf because he appalled by the girl.

"A nut case if I ever did see one. What the bloody hell is a Wrackspurt," Olaf muttered.

"I think the girl's got you pegged," Doge chuckled.

After the laughter had died down, Kingsley redirected Luna in a more appropriate direction of questioning. Luna told of how she never thought Draco to be evil and how she was a very good judge of character. She told of how even when Draco would taunt her at Hogwarts, she knew that there was something good in him waiting to be awakened. She mentioned how during their sixth year a change began within him. Leila hadn't realized how perceptive Luna was about Draco. Then again, it always seemed like Luna knew something you didn't; no matter how crazy she seemed, she usually ended up being right. While Luna was very sweet about the whole thing, Olaf seemed to question her sanity and along with it her credibility. When Luna had finished, Dean Thomas testified in Draco's defense. Dean didn't have much to say beyond the fact that Draco had saved his life by helping him escape from Malfoy Manor. When Dean's short questioning was finished, it was Harry's turn to take the stand. Leila was slightly nervous, recalling the last time Harry had sat in that chair; but Harry sat there cool, calm, collected, and composed which was strange to see her brother that way. Kingsley asked Harry to state his name for the court.

"Harry James Potter," Harry answered.

"Mr. Potter, when did you start noticing a change in Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked.

"I'd probably have to say sixth year. Now I had my suspicions that he had joined the Death Eaters; but I knew it was something forced upon him. He didn't choose it," Harry answered.

"What makes you say that?" Kingsley asked.

"Erm—well, if you remember at the end of my fifth year there was a break-in at the Ministry," Harry began. "Several Death Eaters were incarcerated, including Draco's father. Lucius Malfoy was supposed to bring Voldemort a prophecy, which he failed to do…along with getting locked up. Voldemort knew that Mr. Malfoy—erm Lucius's weakness was his son. Since he couldn't exactly punish Lucius with him being in Azkaban and all, he went after Draco. That night on the Astronomy Tower, I believe Draco would have accepted Dumbledore's offer for protection had the Death Eaters not found us."

"Death Eaters he let in!" Olaf argued.

"Because if he didn't Voldemort was going to kill him," Harry argued. "But becoming a Death Eater wasn't the only change in Draco that year."

"What else changed?" Kingsley asked.

"Something Dumbledore had faith in: love," Harry answered. "Draco found love and Light in my sister Leila. Voldemort thought love was a weakness. He never counted on it to be his undoing…again."

"It very well could have been an act," Olaf scoffed. "He's probably just as slippery as his father."

"You're wrong," Harry argued. "If Draco was as slippery as you think he is, he'd be dead by now. Draco and I entered into an Unbreakable Vow on Christmas Eve that he would in no way jeopardize us to Voldemort. The fact that he isn't dead should say a whole lot."

"Out of curiosity, may I ask who was the bonder of said Unbreakable Vow?" Elphias Doge asked.

"Leila," Harry answered. "She had seen one done before, not to mention that she was the only one who cared for both Draco and me."

Harry turned around and looked at Draco. She could see Draco nod at her brother. Leila wondered if Draco was somewhat overwhelmed by the support. All these people didn't have to testify in his defense but they wanted to. To some degree, they would probably all call Draco a friend. Funny, Leila remembered telling Draco sixth year that he didn't have many friends; just people who were scared of him and they didn't count as friends. But now, these people were here because they wanted to be here; because they had seen a change in Draco, a good change. Just like she had. Kingsley continued to question Harry a little longer, Olaf Meadowes looking utterly unamused during the testimony. Kingsley finally thanked Harry for his statements before he excused him from the bench. Ron was next. Ron shuffled over to the chair in the middle of the room and sat in a slouched position as Kingsley addressed him, but Ron spoke up with the answer to a question he already knew was coming.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Mr. Weasley, why are you here today?" Kingsley asked.

"I thought it was obvious; we're all here to talk about Draco," Ron answered.

"Yes, yes we are," Kingsley chuckled. "What would you like to share about Mr. Malfoy?"

"Now it wasn't always sunshine and daisies with Draco, you see. Part of it was his fault; part of it was probably my fault, I'd say Harry deserves some blame, Leila too, Hermione…but—erm, I'm not here to discuss whose fault it was we hated each other when we were younger and immature. What I'm trying to say is that I trust Draco Malfoy with my life, literally. He pushed me out of the way of a knife that was headed straight for me. I'd probably be dead right now if Draco hadn't taken that knife for me," Ron began to ramble. "He almost did die…"

Suddenly there was a loud gurgle from the center of the courtroom. Ron's face flushed a bright red as he looked down to his stomach before he looked back to the Wizengamot sheepishly.

"Sorry, 'bout that," Ron said patting his stomach.

"Always thinking about his stomach," Hermione muttered.

"Where was I?" Ron asked.

Kingsley chuckled before he asked Ron to talk a little more about Draco. Leila found it heart-warming, listening to Ron talk about Draco. If there was one person in their small group who had been the most resistant to Draco joining them, it was Ron. But that changed when Draco saved Ron's life, or at least that's what Leila liked to think. After their stay at Shell Cottage, the five of them had formed a tight-knit group. A group that Leila loved. Ron's stomach growled once more during his testimony before Kingsley excused him and Hermione took the stand. Hermione sat in the chair with a rather stiff posture but she was wringing her hands.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger," Hermione said solemnly before Kingsley could even ask her name.

"Very well, Miss Granger," Kingsley said seriously. "Please describe your relationship with the accused."

"Like everyone who has testified before me, Draco and I also had a rather rocky beginning…" Hermione began.

"What is your blood status?" Olaf interrupted.

"Blood status is no longer a concern of the Ministry," Hermione retorted.

"Miss Granger is right," Doge said. "After last year's witch hunts…"

"I'm not about to persecute her, you oaf. It's a viable question and I'd appreciate if the girl would humor an old man," Olaf responded.

"I'm a Muggleborn witch, something I'm positive you already knew, Mr. Meadowes," Hermione stated.

"The very group Mr. Malfoy hates. Were you on the receiving end of Mr. Malfoy's taunts?" Olaf questioned.

"Well yes, but that was before…" Hermione began.

"So you don't deny that Mr. Malfoy…" Olaf began.

"Meadowes…" Kingsley began.

"Now listen here, Mr. Meadowes" Hermione interrupted Kingsley. "While some of Draco's antics in the past emotionally scarred me for a while; they seem fairly minimal compared to the emotional and physical scars that Draco will probably carry with him for life."

Draco fumbled with his left sleeve pulling it down as far as it would go.

"A Dark Mark wasn't the only thing scarred onto Draco's left arm, see for yourself," Hermione said.

"I hardly see how this is appropriate," Olaf said.

"Mr. Malfoy, please pull up your left sleeve," Kingsley commanded.

Draco's eyes instantly shot up, wide with shock. Leila knew that Draco hated that scar on his arm. It was something that would forever be with him. No matter how much Leila had tried to prove him that his scar was a sign of his bravery, it still brought back the horrid memories of the torture he received from his crazy aunt. Kingsley repeated his request before Draco looked to Leila. Leila nodded her head, giving him whatever assurance he was looking for from her. Draco then slowly began to roll up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark that had blemished his arm was practically faded; but the words BLOOD TRAITOR were easily read even from a distance. Draco looked to his arm, trying not to show his emotions as the Wizengamot began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Mr. Malfoy, how did you receive that scar?" Kingsley asked.

"Minister, Mr. Malfoy had his chance to testify," Olaf sneered.

"Then I can tell you," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Draco's maniacal aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange etched those words into his arm when he refused to give us over to Voldemort when we were held captive at Malfoy Manor. He had a chance to betray us, but he didn't…"

"Can anyone else verify this?" Kingsley asked.

"Leila," Hermione answered.

Leila could feel the eyes of the Wizengamot move to her as she blushed under their gazes. She looked to Draco who was pushing his sleeve back down as Hermione continued to talk about Draco's good character. If there was one person in this room who had a right to hate Draco, it would be Hermione; especially after the way he treated her because she was Muggleborn. Granted, Leila wasn't completely innocent. In her younger years, about the only thing she somewhat liked about Draco was the fact that he despised Hermione nearly as much as she did. And despite all that, Hermione had been the first one to believe her about Draco; the first one beside her to believe he had changed. When Hermione had finished talking, she walked back to her seat as Leila stood up. Leila was about to walk down to the chair when Kingsley surprised her and summoned Daphne down. Daphne adjusted the collar on her blouse before she walked down to the center of the courtroom, the heels of her shoes clicking with every step. As Daphne sat down, her hand went to the French braid plaited down her neck which she pulled to her left shoulder before Kingsley asked for her full name.

"Daphne Lysandra Greengrass," Daphne answered.

"And how long have you known Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked.

"I've known Draco for as long as I can remember, probably even before. We would play together when we were little and then we were sorted into the same House at Hogwarts," Daphne responded.

"And did _you_ ever notice a change in Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley continued.

"Of course; knowing him as long as I have, I couldn't exactly miss it. Looking back on things, we were manipulated into what our parents wanted us to value. Breaking away from what our parents instilled in us isn't easy. Learning to form your own opinions rather than just believing what we were told to believe. Draco overcame his upbringing, something that not many of us are able to do because of the fears of complete isolation," Daphne explained. "If Draco is guilty of anything, it's learning to finally think for himself."

Leila was surprised when Kingsley excused Daphne. Her testimony was rather short, but also very poignant. If anyone understood the position Draco had been in and the change he had gone through, it would probably be Daphne. Leila made a mental note to see how things were going at home for Daphne. While Daphne's mother had yet to be found in conjunction with the Death Eaters, she knew that Camilla Greengrass valued what the Dark Lord did. Evander Greengrass, Daphne's father, had laid low for most of last year, not sticking his nose into things that weren't his business. Mr. Greengrass still worked at the Minsistry even after Voldemort's downfall; but Leila could imagine that tensions were high in the Greengrass family. As Daphne walked back to her seat, Leila watched her friend who was looking rather thin. But Leila didn't get a chance to catch Daphne's eye because Kingsley called her to stand before the court. Leila stood up and adjusted her skirt before she walked for the center of the courtroom. She caught Draco's gaze out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

"My name is Leila Mae Potter," Leila said calmly. "But I can assume that you all already knew that."

"Miss Potter, why do you think Mr. Malfoy should be cleared of the charges before him?" Kingsley asked.

"My reasoning is pretty much a mixture of everything you've already heard," Leila began. "Draco isn't a bad person; he's just done things that he was forced in to. I know for fact that most of what you're accusing Draco of, he couldn't actually stomach. He witnessed it, but he couldn't kill or torture innocent people."

"And how is it that you know this?" Kingsley questioned.

"Until the Battle of Hogwarts, I spent every day for nine months straight with Draco. It wasn't a subject we often talked about; but there were a few times when we did. Voldemort considered it to be a weakness of Draco; but he didn't expect Draco to turn it into the bravery to defeat him," Leila answered.

"How so?" Kingsley asked.

"He destroyed Ravenclaw's Diadem," Leila said.

"Another charge of destruction of property," Olaf sneered. "That was a historical artifact that belonged at Hogwarts."

"It was a bloody Horcrux! Hardly something to keep on display in a school," Leila scoffed. "Besides, if he hadn't done it, for all we know Voldemort would have won the war. Tell me, Mr. Meadowes which would you prefer? A desecrated historical object and no Dark Lord or a pristine Horcrux diadem and a living Dark Lord. The choice seems rather obvious to me."

Leila heard Ron snort from his seat while she got a few chuckles from the Wizengamot, specifically Elphias Doge. But she wasn't done yet. Leila sat up a little straighter in the chair and looked straight at the Wizengamot once more.

"Dumbledore once said that we must choose between what is right and what is easy," Leila began. "Once Draco figured out what to believe for himself, he realized that choice and realized the importance of doing what is right. He couldn't always do that, out of fear for his life. I can guarantee that most of you seated on the Wizengamot, if given the choice between doing what will save your life or kill you, more often than not would do what would save your life. For the longest time Draco chose what was easy; but he finally learned to do what was right, thus helping in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Like I said before, without Draco's help; we'd be living in a much different world right now."

Leila sighed after her speech; but it was worth it. It was for Draco. Kingsley excused her from the center of the courtroom before she turned around and looked to Draco. Leila's heart skipped a beat as his icy eyes met her emerald ones. Her cheeks flamed as she began to walk away from him toward her seat beside Hermione. When Leila had taken her seat once more, she looked to the center of the courtroom to see Professor McGonagall there. Her former Transfiguration professor pulled her spectacles from her pocket and placed them on her nose. Kingsley addressed the older woman and she soon began.

"I have known Draco Malfoy for nearly the past seven years; but you Meadowes, I have known much longer," Professor McGonagall began. "You want to punish him for the sins of his father, Meadowes. Then why can't you also take into consideration the good deeds of his mother. If my information is correct, Narcissa Malfoy lied to Lord Voldemort, telling him that the Potter twins were dead when she knew full well that they were alive. If children are going to be held responsible for the actions of their parents then it's only fair to consider both sides. Why do we need a trial to judge Draco Malfoy because of his parents? Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do here Meadowes. What would your daughter think of all this? "

"I wouldn't know what she'd think now would I? Voldemort killed my Dorcas and I know for damn certain that Lucius Malfoy was there!" Olaf shouted.

"Lucius is dead. What good will it do to punish his son?" McGonagall continued.

"The boy is just like his father…" Olaf began.

"You biased buffoon, have you even listened to a word they've been saying? Draco Malfoy is not his father," McGonagall continued.

"And what proof do you have that he did this all of his own accord and not for his own benefit?" Olaf scoffed.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come here," Professor McGonagall said.

Draco's eyes shot to Professor McGonagall as he looked to her hesitantly. McGonagall motioned for him to come to her once more. Draco looked up to Kingsley who nodded his head signifying that Draco had his blessing.

"Do you need to see proof that Mr. Malfoy is not his father?" McGonagall asked. "We can show you."

"How?" Olaf scoffed.

"Now forgive me for the history lesson, but I'm an educator and I think it's been quite some time since most of you had History of Magic," Professor McGonagall began. "According to legend, there once lived a Dark wizard named Raczidian. For many years he got along quite harmoniously with the villagers nearby until lust entered his heart…"

"Where are you going with this?" Olaf asked.

"Well, Raczidian found a young woman he wanted to make his wife. He gave the young girl's parents an ultimatum to either give him her hand in marriage or he'd send his Dementors to destroy the village until Eliana was brought to him. Well, the villagers decided to put up a fight. At first their fight seemed to prove in vain, until a young man named Illiyus, whom the elders thought was too feeble to be of use, cast his Patronus. His nimble mouse shone brightly and brought the dementors to an abrupt halt. Raczidian became so enraged that something so small should thwart him that he decided to try his own hand at a Patronus in attempts to best Illiyus's. Does anyone remember what happened to Raczidian when he did this?" Professor McGonagall said.

The room was silent. Professor McGonagall looked around the room as if this was her classroom, waiting for someone's hand to shoot up. She specifically looked to Hermione, who normally knew the answers to these types of questions; but even the former Miss-Know-It-All appeared baffled. Then Professor McGonagall turned toward Leila. She took a few steps toward the younger Potter before she adjusted her glasses. At Hogwarts, Leila normally would have been quite nervous to see this look, especially if Hermione didn't know the answer; but this wasn't Hogwarts and Leila also happened to know the answer. Silently, she thanked her lucky stars that she had paid attention in History of Magic last year, when she had been forced to go to Hogwarts.

"Miss Potter, what happened to Raczidian?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Maggots shot out of Raczidian's wand, engulfing him before devouring him until he was no more," Leila answered.

"That is correct, Miss Potter," McGonagall said with a slight smile. "It also tells us that Dark Wizards, those who are not pure-of-heart such as Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, are unable to produce a Patronus; nor do they attempt to do so for fear of ending up like Raczidian. I, along with several others in this room, have seen Mr. Malfoy produce a Patronus. He would not be able to do so if his heart was a corrupt as some members of the court are claiming. Mr. Malfoy, if you would, please?"

"I forgot about the maggot thing," Draco whispered.

"Have you become a Dark Wizard between then and now?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Of course not," Draco quickly responded.

"Then you will be fine," McGonagall reassured him. "Let's not waste any more time with this ridiculousness."

Draco nodded his head at Professor McGonagall as she approached Kingsley to take possession of Draco's wand which was taken him upon his arrival into the courtroom. He had never really thought that the educator before him cared much for him. He was a Slytherin after all. But there was one thing McGonagall was known for and that was being fair. Unlike when Snape had taught at Hogwarts, she didn't care if you were in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin when it came to matters of discipline and learning. Quidditch on the other hand was a different story. But still, Draco found it hard to believe that the old woman would be here in his defense. Draco then looked over to Leila who looked at him with a soft smile on his face. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be who he was today. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have the support of the very people he taunted for years. It was true what they said: one person can make a difference in someone else's life. Leila was proof of that.

Professor McGonagall returned to the spot where Draco stood with his wand. She handed him the wand which he accepted with a deep exhale. Draco looked once more to Leila, focusing on her eyes. He then shut his eyes, remembering what Leila's eyes looked like. Especially what they looked like the night she had told him that she loved him. Her eyes had practically shone in the starlight that night. Despite all the pain and anguish Draco had felt over the past few months since the war had ended, he let this happy memory fill him. He needed this, not only to clear his name; but to clear his mind. Draco said the words that had once been foreign to him. For the most part they were still foreign. The last time he had used them at been during the Battle. He only hoped that he would produce the same results. Then again, as long as maggots didn't come flying out of his wand to consume him, the Wizengamot should see that he wasn't his father.

Suddenly, a silver ferret burst from his wand and danced through the air. It headed right for Leila. It circled around the girl he loved, which caused her to giggle, before he released the charm. He sighed contentedly before he handed his wand back to Professor McGonagall. Draco then looked to the Wizengamot, most of whom looked pretty impressed by what he just did. Now they couldn't deny that he was pure-of-heart. He wasn't his father.

"What further proof do you need? We've all done things we regret, Mr. Malfoy included; but I think the court can agree with me that his role in leading to Voldemort's defeat was greater than his role as a Death Eater. I implore you to see that Mr. Malfoy is not his father, nor does he have any intention of becoming him. Therefore, I ask you to clear Mr. Malfoy of the charges not based on prejudices, but based on the overwhelming amount of information you've seen today telling you otherwise."

Professor McGonagall then sharply turned on her heel to return to her seat. Members of the Wizengamot began to talk amongst themselves when Kingsley finally called them to order. They were going to take a vote. Leila knew that there was 50 members on the Wizengamot and if there was a tie, Kingsley would have to break it.

"Those in favor or conviction?" Kingsley asked.

Olaf slowly raised his hand along with several other hands. Leila began to count the hands: one, two, three…twenty, twenty-one. They needed twenty five to pass the conviction. So far, they were in the clear as long as everyone voted.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of the charges?" Kingsley continued.

Doge raised his hand as he nodded at Draco. Leila began to count: one, two, three…twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…twenty-nine votes total. Kingsley didn't even have a tie to break; but the vote was still too close for Leila's comfort.

"Draco Malfoy, you have been cleared of all charges," Kingsley said with a smile.

Draco sighed in relief, while some in the courtroom clapped at the verdict. Despite their drifting, Leila couldn't contain her excitement that Draco had been cleared. She jumped over the railing and ran to Draco. Without even thinking twice, she flung her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. Draco held onto Leila just as tight. He beat this…they beat this. With Leila in his arms, Draco turned around to look at Professor McGonagall. The older woman looked to Draco and nodded her head.

"Thank you," Draco said.

"Just don't make a habit of this," Professor McGonagall responded.

"Yes ma'am," Draco nodded.

"I need to be leaving; I have a meeting to prepare for," Professor McGonagall said before walking away.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked up to them. Ron slapped Draco on the shoulder which Draco returned the favor to Ron. Draco then thanked each of them for testifying on his behalf. Leila chuckled as she remembered a time when those words never would have graced Draco's lips to them. As the group continued to talk, Elphias Doge walked up to them and stuck his hand out for Draco to shake. Draco shook the older man's hand as he thanked him for believing in him.

"It wasn't me, son, it was you. From what I've seen and heard you've done some growing up," Elphias said. "You've become a fine young man."

"Thank you," Draco muttered.

"And don't you worry about Meadowes' ornery old arse," Elphias continued. "Just continue doing what you're doing and prove him wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'd like to get a bite to eat before my next trial."

Doge moved to leave the courtroom. Ron looked after the old man and patted his stomach.

"Doge's got the right idea, I'm bloody starving," Ron said.

"We know," Hermione retorted.

The group began to walk toward the door when Draco pulled Leila away from the group. Leila giggled as Ron turned toward them; but Harry pushed Ron forward, leaving Leila alone with Draco.

"While I'm grateful for the rest of them, there's only one person I'd like to dine with. What'd you say? Where would you like to go?" Draco asked.

"Normally, I'd say I love to; but I have a meeting I need to get to," Leila sighed.

"A meeting with whom?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you later," Leila smirked. "Tonight, to be exact."

"Why would I be seeing you?" Draco grinned.

"Because Remus is a bloody awful surprise birthday party planner," Leila chuckled.

"Is that so? Well, it looks like you'll just have to wait and see," Draco smirked. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you," Leila whispered.

Leila pressed a gentle kiss against Draco's lips before she pulled away. She entwined her fingers with his as they walked out of the courtroom together. After everything they had been through, it seemed like they could get through anything as long as they were together. Draco made her a better person and she made him a better person. Leila kissed Draco goodbye before she walked to the fireplaces, to Floo to her destination.

**Author's note: And here is the first chapter of the promised sequel. :) I found internet! Yay for cousins finally remembering their internet password! I do hope you enjoyed it. This is actually the story I'm way more nervous about because I really don't have many guidelines to follow. But I suppose this will do wonders for my creativity. Haha. Just like I started with the last story, I will respond to your lovely reviews at the end of the next chapter. So, anyways, what do you think is going to happen in this story? I'd love to hear what you think will happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jo's characters, places, things, etc. Obviously. **

… … … …

Leila brushed her skirt off as she stepped out of the fireplace she had just used the Floo network to from the Ministry of Magic. She looked around the all-too-familiar room. The last time she had been in here, she was with her brother. Leila then looked to the portraits of the former Hogwarts Headmasters and she chuckled to herself at the sight of Dumbledore softly snoring from his portrait. Even as a painting, Leila found the old man to be quite peculiar. She took a few more steps into the office when she noticed Professor McGonagall furiously writing at the Headmaster's, or in her case, Headmistress's desk.

"One moment please, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said without even looking up.

"Take your time," Leila said.

"Have a biscuit while you wait," Professor McGonagall continued.

Leila walked to Professor McGonagall's desk and took a sweet biscuit from the tin. She began to nibble on it as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Professor McGonagall folded up the letter she was writing before placing it into an envelope and putting an official Hogwarts seal on it. The older woman then placed the envelope on a pile of other envelopes before she looked up to Leila. Leila offered her former teacher a half-smile as the woman pulled her spectacles off her face.

"You're probably wondering why I asked for this meeting," Professor McGonagall began.

"I've learned kinda just to go with it and not question it too much after Professor Dumbledore," Leila responded.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh all right, I'm curious; happy?" Leila retorted.

"I was hoping that we might have a word about the upcoming school year," Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry I haven't responded to your letter yet. I'm just weighing my options," Leila explained.

Two weeks ago, Leila had received a letter about finishing Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall and the school governors had laid out several options for those who weren't given the opportunity to finish their seventh years. First, they could attend Hogwarts for the entire year just as if they were in their seventh year. Second, they could continue their classes by correspondence and sit their N.E.W.T.S in the spring. Third, they could simply sit their N.E.W.T.S in the spring. And finally, they could opt to not finish their schooling. Leila knew that Harry was choosing not to finish his schooling because the Auror department was just accepting those who had fighting experience from the Battle of Hogwarts. She knew that Harry was itching to join the program; but he had been refraining because he had promised Leila that they would have a normal life for a while, not to mention that Remus needed help with Teddy. Leila on the other hand knew that she'd need her N.E.W.T.S to have a career as an educator; but which option she was going to choose, she didn't know.

"Then I have another option for you to weigh," Professor McGonagall stated. "Miss Potter, is it still your ambition to be a teacher?"

"It's what I've dreamed of being since I came to Hogwarts," Leila said. "Nothing else really strikes my fancy."

"As you very well know, I was made Headmistress of Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started. "But that also put me in the predicament of trying to find someone to teach Transfiguration. So far, my quest to find a suitable teacher has proved unsuccessful. Seeing as Hogwarts is still rebuilding since the battle, there have not been many applicants and those who have applied would hardly be capable teachers. Not to mention that I've had to find three teachers for the upcoming school year."

"I'm failing to see how this concerns me," Leila interrupted.

"I'm getting there, Miss Potter. If I don't find someone soon, the Ministry will be forced to appoint a teacher and we both know how that worked last time," Professor McGonagall said.

Leila shuddered at the very thought of Delores Umbridge. That ugly toad woman who made everyone's lives miserable.

"I have come up with a temporary solution," Professor McGonagall said. "Seeing as it is your ambition to become a teacher, you have a gift in the art of Transfiguration, and you have experience with tutoring; you were my first choice."

"For what?" Leila asked.

"The Muggles call them student teachers; but I would like you to be my apprentice here at Hogwarts. I think I've managed to figure out a schedule that will allow me to free up some time for teaching, while allowing you to teach some classes and I can deal with the responsibilities of the school," Professor McGonagall said.

"What? Me teach? Here at Hogwarts? But what about my schooling?" Leila asked.

"It would be a temporary thing for now and you wouldn't have all the classes. I would keep the first years, third years, fifth years, and seventh years giving you the second, fourth, and sixth years. I would start them for you, giving you a chance to observe before I would hand them over, so to speak. Ideally, I would hope that you would be able to take those classes on your own my Halloween. As far as your classes, you can continue them by correspondence but you'd be allowed to sit in on any class that you chose to," Professor McGonagall explained. "As far as living arrangements, when you walked in I was writing the Ministry to connect one of the fireplaces at Grimmauld Place to Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall held up the letter she had been writing which she had placed at the top of her stack of letters. For once, Leila didn't know what to say. There weren't any foreseeable drawbacks for her. She would be allowed to finish up her classes while gaining teaching experience at the same time. If teaching wasn't for her, she would be able to find out now, instead of wasting her time. Not to mention that she'd be working with probably one of the best teachers Hogwarts had to offer. McGonagall was probably the best person to learn from. Normally, she would say that she needed time to think on it; but after the Battle of Hogwarts, something in her had changed. She became braver and much more willing to take risks. She already knew that she was going to accept Professor McGonagall's offer, so why wait?

"I'll do it," Leila said confidently.

"I'm glad to hear it," Professor McGonagall responded. "The upcoming school year is certainly going to be an interesting one."

Leila nodded her head in response. There were going to be plenty of extra students running around Hogwarts this year: those who didn't finish their seventh year last year and those who should have been admitted to Hogwarts last year. Leila couldn't help but be somewhat proud of herself. Professor McGonagall had chosen her, of all people, to do this. Sure, it may have been somewhat of a last resort in order to ditch Ministry interference; but all the same, she was still proud. Besides, if she remembered correctly, Tom Riddle was turned down from Hogwarts after his graduation from Hogwarts and here she was, not even graduated yet and offered an apprenticeship. Professor McGonagall stood up and reached for her letters.

"These aren't going to mail themselves. Walk with me, please," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am," Leila responded.

Professor McGonagall ushered Leila to the door as they walked down the spiraling stone staircase. Leila slid her hand against the cool walls as she descended until they came to the Grand Staircase. She moved toward the direction of the owlery when Professor McGonagall called for her to follow a different direction.

"But the owlery is this way," Leila said.

"I think I know my way around my own school," Professor McGonagall said. "There's something I think you'd like to see."

Leila sighed as Professor McGonagall kept walking toward the Grand Entrance of the school. Walking in this direction made Leila somewhat nervous. She hadn't been in the castle since the Battle of Hogwarts and the upcoming area was the part of the castle that had probably taken the hardest hits. As they took the last few steps into the Grand Entrance, Leila couldn't help but notice that the place looked like nothing had ever happened here. There was no evidence of the explosions or blood spilled. Is that how it was going to be, as if nothing had ever happened? But when Leila stepped outside she found herself proved wrong. In the courtyard, where the wall that had been destroyed once stood now stood something beautiful: a memorial to the fallen. There were four walls of colored water: one red, one yellow, one blue, and one green. Each wall of water poured into a fountain where the water turned back to normal and bubbled up in the middle. Between each fountain was a wall of stone with the names of all the fallen, not just those from the Battle of Hogwarts, but the entire war, etched into the stone.

"It's beautiful," Leila whispered.

"Not one color is above the rest and together they make something beautiful," Professor McGonagall said.

Leila walked closer to get a better look at the names. Her heart nearly burst as she spotted Fred's name. That memory of his death was still all-too-engrained in her head. She could feel the tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"It includes those lost in both wars," Professor McGonagall said softly.

Leila turned around and looked at Professor McGonagall whose fingers pointed to another section. Leila took a few steps over before her eyes scanned the names…James Potter, Lily Potter (nee Evans)…She placed her hand over her heart. This was such a lovely tribute to the fallen. There were even names Leila didn't recognize; but Professor McGonagall explained that even the Muggles who had lost their lives because of Voldemort had their names engraved in the memorial. Her eyes scanned over the rest of the names, she noticed that the Death Eaters names were absent from the memorial; but there were two defected Death Eaters names that were absent: Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Professor McGonagall must have noticed her quizzical look.

"There were several school governors who were opposed to certain names on the memorial," Professor McGonagall said.

"They still lost their lives in opposition to Lord Voldemort," Leila responded.

Professor McGonagall simply nodded her head in response. While Leila could understand the opposition, she hadn't been entirely fond of Snape or Lucius while they had been alive; but they had made a contribution to seeing Lord Voldemort destroyed, whatever their motives may have been. But some didn't see it that way; probably most people actually. Leila dipped her hand into the cool water and softly splashed it before she walked toward the grounds with Professor McGonagall. The two chatted about more details about the position Leila would be taking as they strolled about the grounds. Professor McGonagall opened the main gate to the school which Leila walked out. The older woman shut the gate behind her as Leila took a few steps before she Disapparated.

Leila's feet landed on the firmly on the ground. She poked her head out of the alley making sure that no Muggles had witnessed anything before she started walking down the cobbled street. Even though it was her birthday, there was one place she wanted to go more than any place else. A place which most people might find somewhat odd; but in her heart it was where she needed to go. She looked around at the buildings she passed. The place seemed so much different without all the snow and in the daylight. Godric's Hollow really was a quaint little village. She could see why her parents had decided to settle here. As Leila rounded the corner, she spotted the church she and Draco had visited on Christmas Eve; but she wasn't here to see the church. She was here for what stood beside the church: the cemetery. She found her parents' graves right where she remembered them. Slowly, she fell to her knees and sighed as she looked at her parents' headstone.

"Hey," Leila whispered. "I know it's been a while since I've been here; but everything has been so crazy. Well, I guess you probably already know that. Hard to believe Harry and I are eighteen, huh? I suppose this is probably an odd sort of place to be on one's birthday. I guess I just miss you. Every year older I get is another year without you both. I know that you're both proud of me; but it's just hard sometimes, you know? But I don't suppose it will ever go away. I think there's always going to be a hole in my heart without you two…or Cedric…Fred…but I think life's about not letting that hole run my life. It's about love. Merlin, I know that I have so many people who love me and I love them. I'm so lucky, I really am. McGonagall offered me an apprenticeship at Hogwarts, Draco was cleared in front of the Wizengamot, and Remus is planning a surprise party. Speaking of which…I should probably get going before I miss my own surprise party."

Leila sniffled before she pulled her wand out. She pulled off a button from her blouse and placed it on the headstone before pointing her wand at it. The button then became a beautiful bouquet of white lilies. Leila placed a kiss on her fingers before she pressed her hand to the headstone.

"I love you both so much. We'll talk again soon, I promise," Leila finished.

She slowly rose to her feet and meandered out of the cemetery. Walking down the cobbled walkway, Leila made her way past the statue to the Potter family until she found herself standing outside her first home. She knew that she really should be going back to Grimmauld Place; but something drew her here. She gently pressed her hand against the gate as the ruins of the cottage appeared as well as all the sentiments and tokens left behind. Leila suddenly felt a hand press against her shoulder which caused her to jump. She turned around to find her brother standing behind her.

"Thought I might find you here," Harry said.

"Really?" Leila questioned.

"All right, Hermione said you would probably be here. Something about emotions and you being a girl," Harry grinned.

"Well, Hermione was right. I just had a lot of things to think about and I wanted someone to talk to," Leila responded.

"You have plenty of people you could talk to that are…you know…alive," Harry furthered.

"Mum and Dad are better listeners. They don't interrupt me, like someone I know," Leila said softly smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry muttered.

"Nothing new there," Leila retorted.

Harry shook his head at his sister as they both looked to their former residence.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Like what would have been like?" Leila asked.

"If Voldemort hadn't gone after us…what our family would have been like," Harry said.

"Of course; I've even had dreams about it. We'd have annoying little brothers and sisters, a loving mother, a prankster father, godfathers over all the time…" Leila began.

"You've clearly given this some thought," Harry chuckled.

"I have, but we have family who loves us…no matter how complicated it may be," Leila sighed.

"That we do, Leila, that we do," Harry smiled. "Now, how about that surprise party we're not supposed to know anything about?"

"What surprise party?" Leila grinned.

"Exactly," Harry said.

Harry and Leila walked together until they reached an abandoned alley. They joined hands and Leila Apparated them to the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. Leila winked at her brother before she slowly opened the door, expecting their friends to be waiting to surprise them. But when they got in the house, the only thing that greeted them was Mrs. Black's portrait. Harry and Leila looked to each other confusedly. Maybe everyone was back in the kitchen? Leila led Harry down the corridor before she pushed open the kitchen door. Once again, they were met with disappointment when the only living thing in the room was Kreacher who was cleaning the table with the fake Horcrux locket swinging from his neck.

"I thought for sure they'd be here," Harry commented.

"You weren't the only one," Leila responded.

"Just like old times then. You and me, alone on our birthday," Harry sighed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Leila chuckled.

"Oh it was," Harry smirked.

"Prat!" Leila retorted.

"Harry! Leila! Are you here!" a frantic voice called.

Harry looked to his sister.

"In the kitchen," Harry shouted.

Ron pushed through the kitchen door with a look of panic written on his face.

"Merlin, I'm glad to see you two. There's been an attack," Ron panted.

"What?" Harry and Leila questioned simultaneously.

"Where?" Leila choked out on her own.

"The Burrow. It's bad, real bad…" Ron struggled to say.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and just like their days on the run, he held out his hands for Leila and Ron to grab. Both joined hands with Harry as he Apparated them to the Burrow. They landed roughly on the ground as Leila went crashing into Ron. Ron pushed Leila back onto her feet before he started running toward the house. From what she could see, it didn't look like anything had happened; but Ron was worried. Harry and Leila chased after Ron with their wands drawn. The Potter twins watched as Ron ran into the house with his wand drawn. He didn't even stop to wait for them, it had to be bad. As they approached the back stairs of the Burrow, they noticed that there were no lights on and the place seemed eerily quiet. Leila looked to her brother before she twisted the door handle open. The old Leila never would have taken the lead on something like this; but the war had changed her. She just hoped that she didn't have to see anymore blood. The door flung open as Harry and Leila took a few steps inside.

"Ron? Ron?" Leila called.

There was no immediate response.

"Upstairs?" Harry suggested.

Leila nodded her head. Then suddenly, there was a gentle roar of popping noises as people began to surround them.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!"

Leila started to laugh as she looked around at the friends and family surrounding them: Ron, Hermione, Remus, Teddy, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Professor McGonagall, Andromeda, Narcissa, Daphne…But there was still one face Leila didn't see. Leila didn't have time to ask where he was as Mrs. Weasley began ushering them out of her full house. The group walked out into the garden where tables, cake, and presents were already set up. Hermione began conjuring her famous little flames to light the garden.

"Sorry 'm late," a gravelly voice spoke.

Leila turned around to see Hagrid walking toward the group and smiled. Could it really be seven years ago today that Hagrid had found her and Harry? Seemed hard to believe. She looked around the group seeing that the boys were grouped together, the older adults were fawning over Teddy, and Daphne was looking rather uncomfortable with Luna. She chuckled to herself before she walked over and politely stole Daphne away.

"Thank Merlin," Daphne whispered. "I understand that you're friends with her; but she's just so…strange."

"And you're not?" Leila teased.

"Where's Draco?" Daphne asked changing the subject.

"I was going to ask you," Leila responded.

"I'm sure if he's late; he has a good reason to be," Daphne said.

"I know; it's just that I was looking forward to seeing him. Things have been so crazy lately that I really haven't seen him much," Leila said.

"Just don't push him away," Daphne added.

"I'm not," Leila groaned.

"Good, because you two are good for each other. There's always talk about how you changed Draco; but he changed you too, you know," Daphne explained.

"I do know that," Leila said.

"Besides sometimes you two are so adorable it makes me want to vomit," Daphne teased.

"And that's a good thing, how?" Leila questioned.

Just then, Leila could feel a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and without even looking back at who it was, she melted back against him because she didn't have to look back to know that the arms belonged to Draco. Draco pulled her a little closer to him as he moved his mouth closer to her ear.

"Thought I wasn't going to make it?" Draco asked lowly.

"Would I think something like that?" Leila questioned back.

"Yes, yes would," Draco whispered in her ear which caused shivers to shoot down her spine.

"Only a little," Leila said.

"And this would be one of those times we were discussing before," Daphne muttered.

Turning around to face him, Leila bit her bottom lip somewhat nervously which caused Draco to chuckle. Daphne shook her head and walked away.

"Nothing could stop me from coming to the first Leila Potter birthday party I was actually invited to," Draco smirked.

Leila started a chuckle before she thought about the truth of Draco's words. She and Draco had never been on the same page so to speak, for any of her birthdays. Granted, for most of them she had simply found him an annoying prat; but last year's birthday was different. Last year's birthday they were broken up and not only that; but she was with Fred. Leila closed her and eyes and tried to focus on breathing; but the memories of Fred rushed through her mind which made her heart hurt. Fred had been so kind to her and where had that gotten him? He was dead. A feeling that resembled guilt settled in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to enjoy her time with Draco, she did; but it seemed like the past always found a way of haunting her when she was with him. So, she did what she was good at and buried those emotions for the time being. Leila looked back up to Draco who knew something was wrong, but she put on a smile for him.

"That's not going to fool me this time," Draco said.

"It's nothing," Leila said.

"No, it's something. Something that we probably should talk about," Draco furthered.

"Now isn't the time, Draco," Leila responded. "I'm sure between the two of us we'd have plenty of 'somethings' to talk about and I don't want to do this in front of everyone."

"There it is again, the old Leila dodge the confrontation move," Draco scoffed.

"Because you're clearly innocent of doing the same? I don't think so," Leila scoffed back.

"You know what? You're right, now isn't the time. It's your birthday and I'm not going to be the reason you didn't enjoy it," Draco said ending the conversation.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Leila looked up to Draco who nodded his head toward the long line of tables that were weighed down by all the food. She followed after Draco in silence. The two spots across from each other in the middle of the line of tables were reserved for Leila and Harry. Even if Draco wasn't too happy with her, he still did the chivalrous thing and pulled her chair out for her. Leila sat down on the chair as Draco took the seat to her right. She looked over to him, but he only looked straight ahead at the birthday cake. Leila reached her hand underneath the table and grasped his somewhat shaking hand, which caused him to look at her with his peripheral vision. She knew something was making him nervous; but it couldn't be that tiny little spat, could it? Fighting was just a part of who they were as a couple and Draco knew that. But as she replayed the conversation over in her head, it wasn't anywhere close to being one of their blow-out fights. No, it was just a little bump in the road as far as their fights went; but why was Draco acting so strangely now?

Remus sat down on Leila's other side with Teddy in his arms. At almost four months old, Teddy demanded his father's utmost attention. Remus bounced Teddy on his knee as the food began to be passed around the table. Leila dished out food for her godfather and herself before she looked around the tables at the people she loved. From across the table, she caught her brother's eye and she could tell that he was "feeling the love" as well. There was good food, laughter, good conversation, and people whom they loved. Leila caught a glimpse of Daphne talking with Fleur, Narcissa talking with Molly, Draco talking across the table with Ron and Charlie…years ago she never would have thought this was possible. Leila remained rather silent as she began to eat, opting to listen in on other conversations instead.

"If you're that curious, Draco, you're more than welcome to come spend some time in Romania with me," Charlie said.

"I don't know. It's just that after getting that letter from McGonagall, I've been trying to somewhat sort out my future and now especially, since I don't have to go to Azkaban," Draco said.

"I think I'd prefer Azkaban than going back to school for another year, you know?" Ron began. "I mean, we kinda already learned what we need to know. We've had that real life experience they were always telling us we needed. Besides, if it's something I'd learn in a book; I'd be better off asking Hermione to explain it to me."

"So you're not going back then?" Leila asked Ron.

"Hell no," Ron said. "Are you?"

"Well, I…" Leila began.

"Leila, can you please hold Teddy so I can eat?" Remus asked.

Leila willingly took her godson into her arms with a big smile on her face. Teddy smiled a toothless grin up at her which caused her to giggle. While Harry would never admit it, Teddy liked her better or at least that's what she liked to think. Leila scrunched her nose to make a funny face before she swooped in and pressed a kiss against Teddy's chubby cheek. She pulled her face back and smiled at the little guy again. She didn't even realize the boy seated beside her was watching her with a hopeful and amused look on his face. At the moment, Leila only had eyes for her godson who yawned before he blinked slowly.

"It's about time he tired out," Remus sighed. "He didn't nap today."

"You just don't have the magic touch," Leila winked.

Leila pushed her chair back and stood up with her godson in her arms. She walked around the garden singing to Teddy. It was the one thing she had found that calmed him: being sung to. Leila sang the melody that her mother had sung to her when she was a baby, the same melody as…the music box. For a minute, Leila's eyes began to well with tears. Why was everything seemingly coming back to Fred today? She knew that he was gone and that there was no bringing him back; but sometimes that hole in her heart seemed to grow bigger every passing day without him. She missed him, but sometimes she felt guilty about missing Fred because of Draco. She knew that it was weird and somewhat wrong; but sometimes, she wondered what would have happened if it had been Draco that died and Fred had lived. Things probably wouldn't be any easier; but somehow her mind couldn't help but wonder. Romantically, she had tangled quite a web last year and her heart was at the middle of it. She loved Draco dearly; but sometimes, you just don't realize how much you cared for people until they're gone and that was the case with Fred. He was gone and with him went a piece of her heart; a piece she would probably never get back.

In all her confusion, she didn't even realize that Teddy had fallen asleep in her arms. She hoped that he would never have to know the pain and devastating heartbreak caused by the war. Not to mention that if she, Remus, and Harry had their way, Teddy wouldn't start dating until after he was married. But just looking at the kid, being a heartbreaker seemed inevitable. Leila placed a gentle kiss on Teddy's forehead as she rocked the sleeping baby in her arms. Taking care of him almost seemed natural. Granted, the first few weeks she seemed to do everything wrong; but now that she had the hang of things, she enjoyed taking care of him...most of the time. Diapers were still not her strong suit. Remus walked over to her and offered to take Teddy in the house; but Leila insisted that she would do it. So, Leila walked Leila into the Burrow where a Moses basket stood in the living room. They had weekly dinners, sometimes three or four times a week, over at the Weasleys and Mrs. Weasley made sure there was a bed for Teddy so that there was no excuse for them not to come over. Sometimes it seemed between the Burrow and Andromeda's house, they were hardly ever home at Grimmauld Place. Leila carefully laid Teddy in the Moses basket before she gently rocked it to make sure that he was asleep.

"Leila, it's time for cake and presents," Ginny said softly.

"I don't know that I can leave him," Leila sighed as she rocked the Moses basket. "He's just so adorable. What if he wakes up?"

"Teddy will be just fine. He's sleeping and we're right in the garden where we'll be able to hear him if he wakes up," Ginny argued. "Besides, we could hardly sing happy birthday to you if you aren't here."

"I suppose you're right," Leila agreed.

"The way you dote over Teddy…" Ginny teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila questioned.

"Nothing, you'll probably make a great mother someday," Ginny smiled.

"Well, I don't plan on being a mother for a _long_ time yet," Leila retorted.

Ginny didn't respond with words, but the look on her face spoke volumes. Clearly, she wasn't convinced by Leila's words. Leila rolled her eyes at Ginny before she stood up and walked out of the house toward the garden. The place looked breathtaking in the fading twilight with the twinkling candles and loved ones. As she approached the entrance to the garden, Mrs. Weasley grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to where her brother stood before she levitated one giant cake onto the table. The cake was in the shape of a Firebolt. Mrs. Weasley was always able to impress them with her cooking and baking. Leila couldn't remember the last time she got to fly her Firebolt, she had been under a Quidditch ban last year; but when they had to escape the fiery inferno that was the Room of Requirement, they used some rickety old brooms. Hermione placed candles on the cake and then the singing began. It always embarrassed her to no end when people sang to her like this. She much preferred to do the singing; but thankfully, this sort of embarrassment only happened once a year. Leila stood beside her brother, her face flushed, as the singing finally came to an end. The twins looked to each other before they blew out the candles together and the group began to clap.

Mrs. Weasley shooed the Potter twins away from the table so that she could dish up the cake for the guests. Leila looked up at Draco and smiled at him before he was engaged in a conversation with Ron, Harry, and Neville. Hermione handed her a piece of cake, an outside edge piece with lots of frosting, which she began to eat before she walked over to Draco's side.

"Gran wants me to go back. Says I didn't get a proper education last year and that my parents would have wanted me to finish up Hogwarts," Neville said.

"Are you still scared of your Gran, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Nah, but she does have a point. I do want to make my parents proud and it's only a year of my life," Neville said.

"What about becoming an Auror like them?" Harry asked. "I'm joining up as soon as Leila will let me."

"I never said…" Leila began.

"Was only joking, Leila," Harry chuckled.

"The way I see it, the Auror department will still be around after graduating Hogwarts. I don't think you're going to catch all the Dark wizards in one year," Neville said.

"Care to bet on it?" Harry smirked.

"You're good…but not _that_ good," Draco responded.

"Well, Professor Sprout says…" Neville began.

"Mate, when are you going to catch on that we don't give a damn about plants?" Ron asked.

The group laughed as Neville shook his head. Finally, when everyone had finished their cake, Mrs. Weasley ushered the twins back to the table so that they could open their gifts. Leila wasn't sure what to expect, seeing as she already had everything she could possibly ask for. The twins both opened their presents at the same time. Leila received books, sweets, and clothes. She had to admit that she was somewhat disappointed by Draco's gift of Pumpkin Pasties and a book. Granted, she had once told him that she wanted the book; but for some reason she expected more from him. The twins thanked everyone for their gifts as the mingling began once more.

Leila stood up to find Draco only to find that he had disappeared. She wanted to go find him; but she was interrupted by Professor McGonagall and several other guests preparing to leave. They said their goodbyes and Professor McGonagall said that they would be in touch soon before they Disapparated away. Daphne walked up to her and hugged her.

"Don't tell me you're leaving too?" Leila said.

"Not yet, soon though; but I think the person you're looking for is pacing himself into a hole in the ground," Daphne said.

Daphne turned Leila around so that she was facing the back door of the Burrow, where just as Daphne said, Draco was pacing. Leila turned back to look at Daphne.

"Go on," Daphne said.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked.

"Yes; but I swear if I have to have another conversation about Nargles, Wrackspurts, and whatever else the hell she makes up; you're going to owe me," Daphne said.

"Aw, I'm so proud of you making friends," Leila teased.

"You better watch it, Lovegood just might be taking your place," Daphne teased back.

"I'm sure your mother would absolutely love her," Leila laughed.

"_That_ would be entertaining," Daphne agreed. "Now go."

"I'm going, I'm going," Leila said.

Leila walked across the grass to where Draco paced. She chuckled as she stopped him, but he found it hard to look down at her. She was more surprised to find him breathing rather raggedly as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. Leila wrapped her arms around his midsection and attempted to look up at him.

"It's so hard to get a moment alone with you," Draco said.

"Draco, you're acting rather odd," Leila chuckled. "Did Harry spike your Butterbeer with Firewhisky?"

"Can't a bloke just want a minute alone with his girl?" Draco asked.

"All right," Leila smiled. "Teddy's asleep, so we should be safe inside."

Leila slipped her fingers through his as she led Draco into the house. Once inside, Draco looked once to make sure no one was watching them before he pushed Leila up against a wall.

"Draco," Leila gasped.

But Draco didn't say anything. Instead he swooped in and crashed his lips onto Leila's. Her eyes widened in surprise as she was soon returning Draco's kisses. Merlin, it had been a long time since they had been like this. It reminded her of their days sneaking around Hogwarts for abandoned classrooms during their sixth year, only this time Harry knew about them and he approved. When the couple broke for air, Leila placed her hands on Draco's chest and chuckled.

"What we're best at: sneaking around," Leila said shaking her head.

"Do you disapprove?" Draco asked.

"No," Leila said a little out of breath. "But you've still never taken me on a proper date."

"Have too," Draco responded.

"I hardly think sneaking off to the Hogwarts kitchens counts as a date," Leila smirked.

"Well, maybe if someone wasn't so stubborn we could have had plenty of them," Draco smirked back.

"And miss seeing Parkinson drag your sorry arse into Madam Puddifoots? I don't think so. I had quite a laugh at your expense," Leila teased.

"Horrible place," Draco reminisced. "The entire time I thought the only thing that could've made that place more tolerable was you."

"Liar, I'm sure Parkinson kept you occupied," Leila furthered.

At the second mention of Pansy, Draco looked rather uncomfortable. Leila looked at him in confusion as Draco rested his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"You know that I never loved Pansy right? Only you," Draco said.

"I know," Leila answered.

"And I plan on only loving you," Draco continued.

"Well, I'd hope so," Leila responded.

"You see, I've been thinking a lot about the future, we all have. But I mean, I've really been thinking about what's important to me and what matters; and I know that for me, that's you…" Draco began.

Suddenly, Teddy's cries filled the room. Leila told Draco to hold his thought as she walked over to the Moses basket. Tears were streaming down Teddy's face as he continued to wail. Leila bent over and picked him before she began to bounce him in her arms.

"Poor thing probably had a nightmare," Leila muttered.

From the look on Draco's face it was hard to distinguish if he was amused or flustered. But Leila offered him a smile as she continued to gently bounce Teddy as she walked. Teddy's shrill screams soon turned into silent sobs. His big light brown eyes, with flecks of grey looked up at his godmother trustingly. Leila pressed a kiss against the child's forehead before she walked over to Draco.

"Hold him for a minute, will you?" Leila asked.

"Me? Hold him? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Draco questioned.

"Only for a minute while I get him some warm milk. It'll help him go back to sleep," Leila responded.

Rather reluctantly, Draco agreed as he held his arms out awkwardly to take Teddy.

"Really? In all the time's he's been over to Andromeda's, when I know you've been there, you haven't held him yet?" Leila asked.

"With Mother and Aunt Andie fussing over him, there was no reason for me to," Draco answered.

Leila instructed Draco on how to properly hold Teddy. Draco held onto Teddy awkwardly for a few moments, before the baby somewhat relaxed in his arms. Leila stayed beside Draco for a few more moments to make sure that he would be fine with Teddy, before she walked to the kitchen to get some milk. Then Remus came bursting through the door and his eyes widened at the sight of the couple.

"I didn't realize you two were in here," Remus said.

"Teddy woke up," Leila said.

"I heard him. That's why I came," Remus responded.

"Just warming up some milk to get him back to sleep," Leila smiled.

"Well, I'll take it from here," Remus smiled.

Remus took his son from Draco as Leila handed him the warmed up bottle of milk.

"We'll leave you two alone," Remus said

But no sooner than Remus left did Mrs. Weasley come bustling into the kitchen. Draco looked to Leila and sighed. This wasn't going as he had planned. He then reached for Leila's hand before he led her out of the house to find a place with a little more privacy. He led her around the house and Leila willingly followed. They rounded the corner to find that their secluded place wasn't so secluded after all. In fact, they came upon Harry snogging Ginny. Draco and Leila came to a sudden halt with their eyes wide at the couple.

"Draco!" Ginny said pushing Harry away upon noticing the others.

"Harry?" Draco asked

"Leila!" Harry gasped.

"My eyes!" Leila cringed as she turned into Draco. "Please tell me it's over!"

"Very funny Leila, after everything I had to put up with because of you two…" Harry began.

"We'll—erm—we'll just be going then," Draco said.

With all four of them blushing furiously, Draco ushered Leila away.

"Now that's a mental image I wish I could erase," Leila commented.

"It's not like we didn't do the same thing to him on multiple occasions," Draco argued.

"Well, this isn't the first time he's done this to me either," Leila retorted.

"I think the only place left for us to have any privacy is that old tree swing I saw a ways out," Draco responded.

"No, not there," Leila gasped.

Draco looked at Leila quizzically; but Leila couldn't bear to go to that swing with Draco. Not, when the place had memories of Fred haunting it. She couldn't desecrate the place like that, especially not when it had only been a year. A year since she and Fred had a heart to heart on that swing. She wasn't ready to let go of that memory, not yet.

"Then, I'm all out of ideas," Draco sighed.

"I think I know a place where we can go to be alone," Leila smirked.

Leila took Draco's hand before pulling her wand out before they Disapparated. They landed on the front steps of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and then Leila opened the door for them to go inside. Still leading him by the hand, Leila pulled Draco up the stairs. They went up as far as the stairs did before Leila pointed her wand up at the ceiling. Suddenly, a door appeared on the ceiling and a ladder slowly descended toward them. Leila began to climb the ladder and told Draco to follow after her. When she came to the top of the ladder, she thrust open the door and pulled herself outside. Draco followed after her to find that they were on the roof. It wasn't much, but there was a small flat area and an old telescope.

"Sirius showed me this place fifth year," Leila said lightly. "I don't think he told Harry or anyone else; said he came here to think and that he knew I needed to do some thinking, alone. The Muggles can't see us; but we get this great view of the city. It's a nice place, as long as it isn't down pouring."

"And no one to interrupt us?" Draco asked.

"No one alive at least," Leila chuckled.

Leila sat down on the roof and motioned for Draco to do the same. He obliged and sat down beside Leila. He looked over the city's lights as Leila snuggled closer to him. Looking down at her caused him to sigh; this was probably his chance, so he needed to take it.

"Leila, I've missed you," Draco whispered.

"I've missed you too," Leila whispered back.

"I miss us," Draco furthered.

"I'm sorry I haven't always been there as I should. I just didn't know what with you losing your father and…" Leila began.

"Please stop talking for a moment. I need you to hear what I have to say," Draco interrupted.

"I'm listening," Leila said straightening up.

"For months now, I think we've both been waiting for the other to figure things out; but Leila, I'm tired of waiting," Draco began. "What I was trying to tell you before, was that I've been thinking about my life and every time I do, it always comes back to one thing: you. Leila I still want to spend my life with you; that is something that has never changed. I hate that we let weeks go by without seeing each other and that is something that I want to change. Sweetheart, I know we're ready for the next step for us. I've already asked you once and I still have the ring and everything. So what do you say?"

Draco nervously reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he had given her last year. He placed the ring into Leila's hands as she sat there silently staring at it, a million different things running through her head.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Draco asked.

Leila opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She then bit her lip before looking up to him. How was she supposed to make the right words come out? A year ago, she had been forced into an engagement. She had fooled herself into thinking that she was ready at the time; but she wasn't and right now she couldn't fool herself into thinking that she was once again ready.

"Draco now's not really a good time," Leila sighed before biting her lip again.

"Not a good time?" Draco questioned, clearly surprised by her response.

"I probably should have gone first," Leila muttered. "Professor McGonagall's offered to let me be an apprentice at Hogwarts this year while continuing to finish up my studies. I told her that I'd do it."

This time it was Draco who couldn't find the words. He somewhat pushed Leila away from him as he turned the opposite direction to look over the city. Leila groaned as she tugged at his shirt so that he would face her.

"Draco," Leila groaned.

Draco's chest moved as Leila tugged at his shirt but he still continued to look away. He couldn't fully comprehend what she was saying right now and if it was something this important why hadn't she told him about it until now? This changed everything; but he needed to be sure.

"So you're saying no?" Draco asked his voice sounding thick.

"No, I'm not saying no," Leila said reaching for Draco's hand. "I'm just saying, not right now; I want to marry you someday, Draco. Someday, but not right now. I have so many things I still want to do with my life before I start settling down. For Merlin's sake Draco, we're both barely eighteen."

"Sorry for such a silly idea as marriage," Draco scoffed.

"It wasn't silly, Draco," Leila sighed. "It's just that the timing isn't right."

"Never is," Draco muttered.

"Draco, I love you. You have to realize that; but the war consumed so much of our lives that we never really got a chance to live them. I think we both deserve to have that chance for a little while and maybe in a year or two we'll both be ready," Leila said.

"We've already grown so far apart these past few months, who knows what's going to happen in a couple of years, hell, even a year from now?" Draco furthered.

"How can you be talking about our love lasting forever if you won't even give it a year?" Leila said.

"Because I know how much things can change in a year. Look at the past year of your life Leila and tell me, was it anything like you imagined it would be?" Draco argued.

"You know it isn't," Leila responded. "But one thing that hasn't changed is that I still love you. Sure, I tried to deny it for the longest time; but it was always there. I never stopped. I loved you then and I still do."

"Just not enough," Draco sighed.

"Draco, why are you making this now or never?" Leila groaned.

"I'm done talking about this," Draco hissed.

"Draco, don't be mad," Leila begged.

"I'm not mad, Leila; just disappointed. This just didn't go anything like I planned it to," Draco groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then let's just forget this conversation happened," Leila whispered.

Leila and cuddled in close to Draco who looked to her and sighed. As much as he wanted to, there was no way he was going to be able to "forget" this conversation. Feeling rather numb, he let Leila melt against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Just wanting to forget, they both fell asleep outside under the city lights and stars. For awhile they slept there until Draco awoke to raindrops beginning to fall on them. After performing a rain shield, he somehow maneuvered Leila back downstairs and into her own bed. He gently pried the ring from Leila's clutched hand and placed it in his pocket. Draco placed one more soft kiss against her cheek before he left in retreat.

**Author's note: Don't hate me; but things are going to be rocky for a while with those two. Just keep in mind that most, if not all, of you already know the "ending" I'm certainly going to try and keep you folks on your toes with this story…so we shall see how that goes. Anyway, thanks for such a great response to my stories, especially my "new" ones. I really do appreciate it!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **I'm glad that you like it so far! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Well, turns out she was still surprised by her surprise party! Haha. I really tried my hardest to make his trial somewhat realistic. Even though he had changed a whole lot, I didn't want him to just get away with everything. Besides, it just helped to show how much he has changed.

**Kitty:** Well, I'm glad that the title you voted for is the title! Haha. I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope that you won't kill me for all the hanging on my words…haha

**Alyssa103: **Yes! I did post the sequel! I had an unexpected internet source on vacation! It is true that I am in charge of everything that is going to happen. Maybe I'll put your idea into my story ideas ;) haha. I'm glad that you enjoyed the sequel so far! Hope you continued to like it!

**AbominableSnowman23: **Yay! You liked it! Haha…was this what you were expecting? It does give me slight comfort knowing that I already wrote the ending, so I hope my readers won't kill me for what is about to happen. I'm glad that you liked everyone's testimonies! And I'll keep updating as long as people are still reading!

**Amber Rose Black:** Yes, Draco is not going to Azkaban! But it doesn't look like things went quite the way he hoped they would. I'm glad that you liked this chapter and I hope that you continue to enjoy them!

**Susl:** I'm glad that you liked the chapter! As for my reasoning for not doing years 1,2,3…well, it seemed a bit daunting to me and GoF is my favorite book. It is my plan to eventually go back if/when I finish GoF and OotP. In my mind I didn't want there to be a huge gap just in case for some reason I stopped writing. Don't read too much into that right now…I have no intentions of stopping writing; but I figured as somewhat of a just in case, in my readers best interest. I don't know if that makes sense to you like it did in my head. Haha.

**xxxRena: **It flatters me that you're still enjoying my stories! Also, I hope that you won't hurt me too much as far as Draco/Leila are concerned…they are quite drama-filled.

**ShadowPixie4390:** Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Guest (1):** Yay! Thanks! Here's an update!

**Maeve Epans:** Here's another chapter (just for you ;))

**Seibelle:** Thanks for being a fan of my writing! I truly do appreciate it. And this is the sequel…but here's another chapter of the sequel!

**Mrbear10:** Thank you! I'm flattered that you were somewhat impressed by this chapter. To me, it kind of felt somewhat of a summary of the other stories chapter, but with a twist. It was fun to write, but I also wanted to make sure that almost anyone could follow along with the plot if they haven't read the other stories. There was interaction between Draco/Leila…but some of it probably wasn't what you were expecting. There will be more Narcissa next chapter! Thanks for the review!

**XxShadowhunterxX: **Yes! New story! Haha. It was kinda a summary chapter of the other stories…but I put it in there just in case of "new" readers…and I do have a couple. Lol. Leila definitely is still dealing with the loss of Fred; but she doesn't want to hurt Draco by going to him about it. Complicated. Yes, there eventually will be another threat…Thanks for the review!

**Thelonglostpotter:** I'm glad that you liked it! Here's another update!

**Fireangel28: **Spot on! Wow, you're good. Are you sure that you're not inside my head? Haha…but I did drop a few hints last chapter. I also dropped a few hints this chapter of what will happen next…catch them?

**6taintedpotters:** Yay! I'm excited that you found my stories! (even though the first story could use some massive revisions…haha) I'm glad that you're liking the sequel so far. Draco and Leila are going to be complicated….but they always are. Thanks for the review!

**The Magic of the Night:** Oh wow! Massive review! So first of all, thanks for taking the time to review! Happy to have you join the 'family' despite some of the hurtles of my earlier stories. They're not perfect, I know…but they're good for helping me see how much I've grown as a writer. Haha. But, I'm still flattered that you enjoy my writing. It took…practice. I loved writing Luna's testimony. I felt that it was completely Luna. I'm glad that you enjoyed the conflict between Meadowes and Draco. I figured not everything would be "fine and dandy" just because the war is over…and as I continue to write there will be more conflicts and not just with Draco. As far as my story goes: at least I have my handy dandy story map which tells me where I'm going. But sometimes it gets hard to write, because even though it does have a purpose, some of it kills me to write. Haha. You're welcome for saving Remus! He has a bigger storyline coming up! Which was part of my motivation for saving him! So, thanks for reading. Thanks for the epic review! Hope you "liked" this chapter!

**Marlene:** I'm glad that you liked it! It's really been different following my own guidelines rather than Jo's. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it…but I also enjoyed being able to take and choose and manipulate Jo's writing to fit Leila perfectly into the story…but this is a different kind of fun! Hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Hollis Annalise: **I'm glad that after only one chapter you still enjoy it! Thanks for taking a risk with me! Thanks for the encouragement! I really appreciate it! It's just going to be different…a good different, I hope. Well, I do hope that you continue to enjoy it!

**Hotbadassdraco: **I have no intentions to stop writing! It's really become somewhat of an emotional release for me. Lol. I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned that you stayed up for a long time to catch up on my stories. ;) I think right now, I'll be flattered…haha

**Wizardsandtimelords:** Oh, I plan on continuing! I'm just trying to get as far ahead in both stories as I can right now seeing as I'm writing and updating both this and the prequel almost simultaneously! There was more of Draco and Leila this chapter…but probably not all entirely how you were expecting. Oops! haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jo's characters, places, things, etc. Obviously. **

… … … …

Leila awoke the next morning slightly confused. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the roof in Draco's arms after…after that horrendous fight and now here she was in her bedroom. She knew she was being somewhat selfish wanting to live her own life for a while; but Draco deserved the same thing. Maybe with a bit of clarity, he would understand what she had been talking about. Speaking of Draco, where was he? Had he really left without saying goodbye? It wasn't like Draco just to leave. She patted the bed beside her, but there was no Draco. She got out of bed only to find that she was still dressed in her outfit from the day before. Not wanting to draw suspicion, she wrapped her bathrobe around her body and headed downstairs. Maybe Draco had gotten hungry? She made her way to the kitchen looked to be empty.

"This isn't funny, Draco," Leila whispered.

She bent over and looked under the table.

"What are you doing?" Harry yawned.

"I—I'm not looking for anyone, if that's what you're thinking," Leila retorted standing straight.

"Well now I am. Who are you looking for?" Harry asked.

"I—erm—you know—Teddy?" Leila fumbled for words.

At that moment, Remus walked into the kitchen holding Teddy. Harry looked suspiciously at Leila as Leila walked toward Remus and Teddy.

"And there he is. Remus found him; so glad he's safe," Leila said.

"Because he can get so far in his crib," Remus said, looking at Leila oddly.

"Leila," Harry said.

Leila purposely avoided looking at her brother. She knew that this wasn't over with him as she attempted to bolt from the kitchen; but Harry had anticipated her move. He quickly ran after her as she maneuvered through the house when out of nowhere Harry appeared after a popping noise and he firmly grabbed Leila. Leila muttered an obscenity at her brother as she tried to remove his grip on her; but she couldn't move away from him. Her robe came untied, revealing the clothes she had been wearing yesterday. Harry looked very focused as he held his sister.

"What are you hiding?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Leila groaned.

"You're lying. You left the party early last night and I assume with Draco," Harry said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leila retorted.

"Did Draco spend the night?" Harry furthered.

"That's a question I can't answer," Leila said.

"Can't or won't?" Harry asked.

"Can't; I fell asleep on him when we were on the roof and next thing I know I'm waking up in my room. Honest," Leila said.

"Why were you on the roof last night?" Harry asked.

Leila thought for a moment about last night: a memory she would much rather forget. Seeing the pain it had brought to Draco's face, the look of utter betrayal, in no way brought back pleasant memories. No, they would both do well just to move past last night. Everything was just happening too soon. For so long they had to live their lives with a now or never mentality but there was no reason to live that way anymore. They had their whole lives ahead of them, with no threat of Voldemort to crush their hopes and dreams. For so long their lives had to revolve around the Dark Lord, but now was their chance to live the lives they had always wanted to live. Harry continued to look at her, demanding an answer to which Leila's initial response was a sigh.

"Harry, I really don't want to talk about it," Leila said.

"Leila…" Harry began.

"What don't you understand about 'I don't want to talk about it'?" Leila hissed.

After giving Harry a look of disgust she stomped away from him toward the kitchen. Harry, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her like this, simply followed her to the kitchen in hopes of breakfast and that she would talk later. When Leila entered the kitchen, she found Remus walking around the kitchen feeding Teddy his bottle. Seconds later, Harry followed her into the kitchen and Remus looked at them both for an explanation, but neither twin offered one.

"Where's Kreacher?" Harry asked. "I was hoping for some breakfast."

"I can make something," Leila offered.

"NO!" Remus and Harry responded simultaneously.

"I think I can handle cereal," Leila muttered.

"After your attempt at making a cake, I don't think Kreacher wants you anywhere near his kitchen," Harry grinned.

"It wasn't _that _bad," Leila groaned.

"Burned on the outside and runny in the middle. I suppose it does take talent to mess it up_ that_ bad," Harry furthered.

"Uncle Remus," Leila pleaded.

"I have to agree with Harry on this one, Leila," Remus chuckled.

"Well…I have to practice somehow to get any good at it," Leila retorted.

"You're not practicing on my stomach," Harry said. "Kreacher!"

Kreacher immediately appeared before Harry. He bowed low with his Master Regulus's locket thumping against his chest when Harry surprisingly kindly asked Kreacher to cook them some breakfast. Leila wasn't sure what the house-elf's response was but she was pretty sure it involved her name and a glance at her. Honestly, it wasn't like she had gotten much of a chance to cook in her life. At the Dursleys' that job had almost always been delegated to Harry if Aunt Petunia didn't do it herself. And last year when they had been on the run, Hermione had done the cooking if they had any. Leila was perfectly capable of making things that didn't require cooking; like cereal or a salad. She also made a mean cup of tea; but other than that, she had no experience.

While Kreacher was preparing breakfast, Leila quickly ran upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothes than the skirt and blouse she had put on before Draco's trial. She dressed herself in one of her old Slytherin shirts and a pair of jeans before she returned to the kitchen. Upon her return to the kitchen, she found bowls of porridge already on the table and Remus and Harry already eating heartily. Leila took a seat on the wooden bench beside her brother and was about to bring her spoon to her mouth when Ron walked through the doorway into the kitchen. He looked at the table and patted his stomach.

"Second breakfast? Don't mind if I do," Ron said.

"Good morning to you too," Leila said rolling her eyes.

Ron just slid on the bench beside Remus as Harry asked Kreacher for another bowl. Kreacher obliged and roughly pushed a bowl across the table toward Ron. Ron began to shovel the porridge into his mouth while Leila watched in disgust. Harry chuckled as Leila pushed her bowl away from her.

"I don't think I can eat anymore," Leila said.

"I'll eat it," Ron mumbled between bites.

"Of course you will," Leila retorted.

"At least it won't go to waste like the bowl Mrs. Weasley gave you before we left for the World Cup," Harry joked.

"Shut up, Harry," Leila muttered.

"Face first into your bowl of porridge; priceless," Harry laughed.

"And of course I missed it," Ron said after pulling Leila's bowl toward him. "Speaking of missing things; Leila where were you this morning?"

"I was sleeping; why?" Leila asked.

"Just thought you would've been by to see Draco off," Ron shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila furthered.

"Draco's gone to Romania with Charlie," Ron said scooping a bite of porridge.

"He what?" Leila shrieked.

By this point Leila was standing on her feet practically leaning across the table as Ron looked at Leila in confusion.

"You didn't know?" Ron asked.

"Do you think I'd be acting like this if I had already known?" Leila hissed.

"Leila, settle down, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation to all this," Remus said.

"He came back over last night; after you two had disappeared. He seemed bothered about something; but he insisted that this was something he had been considering since his first plan backfired," Ron continued.

"D—Did he tell you about the plan that backfired?" Leila asked barely above a whisper.

"No, just assumed it was the whole Death Eater thing," Ron shrugged. "You really didn't know about him leaving?"

"He might have just said something and it slipped my mind. I mean we've both been so busy lately," Leila lied attempting to fight off the tears that threatened to spill.

Leila couldn't concentrate on Harry and Ron's conversation as her head began to swim. Draco had actually left her. He hadn't just left her last night, but he actually left the country without telling her. She knew she had been selfish in asking to wait; but at least she had told him. Ron had to tell her that he had left. Leila couldn't sit there any longer without breaking down in front of those at the table, so she quietly excused herself and fled for sanctuary in her bedroom. She wasn't even to her room yet when the tears began to flow freely. What did this mean for the two of them? And why didn't he tell her? Now wasn't the time when everything was supposed to fall apart. Now was the time for healing and growing together. She knew that she had been pulling away from him lately; but with all her emotions, it didn't seem fair to lay it all on him when he had his own to deal with. Not to mention that she didn't know where to begin to approach the subject of Fred with him.

Was this her fault because she wasn't ready to make a life-long commitment to him? Should she have said yes? While part of her did regret it, because she had once promised him that she would marry him; deep down, she knew that it wasn't fair to either of them. They both had dreams and ambitions and were so young. Granted, her parents married young. They couldn't have been much older than she was when they married if they had her and Harry by the time they were twenty. But part of her rationalized that was the thing to do in the middle of the war. People wanted to make sure that they had families to go home to at night; but the thing was, the war was over. Besides, no matter how selfish it sounded, Leila wanted to hold on to her childhood while she still could. For so many years she had been forced to grow up faster than she should have; she just wanted to be a normal eighteen year old. Leila sat on her bed with her knees curled up to her chest, crying when a knock came at the door. After she wiped away the tears that were blinding her, she looked up to see Hermione standing in her doorway. Noticing the tears streaming down Leila's face, Hermione rushed over to her friend's side.

"Leila are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I will be," Leila sniffled.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned.

"I—I said I'll be fine," Leila whimpered.

"Well, you look to be physically fine; so that leads me to assume that it's something emotional," Hermione deduced.

"Hermione, I appreciate this, I do; but it's still all too new to me to even begin to try to figure it out with you," Leila whispered.

"If you're sure," Hermione said. "I suppose this would be a bad time to remind you that you promised to go to Diagon Alley with me to pick up my school supplies?"

"I completely forgot," Leila groaned.

"If you don't want to go…" Hermione started.

"No, no; I made you a promise and I'm going to keep that promise," Leila said.

"But if you're not up to it…" Hermione began.

"If anything, maybe it will help me clear my head," Leila interrupted. "But I'm going to need some time to get ready."

"Take all the time you need," Hermione said gently squeezing Leila's hand. "I'll just be downstairs."

Leila nodded her head as Hermione offered her a reassuring smile before she left the room. For a few minutes she just sat there staring blankly ahead at the wall, almost paralyzed and unable to move. She really wouldn't have minded about Draco leaving as much if he would have told her about it, left her a note or something, or if they hadn't been on such fragile terms the last time they had been together. Or there could always be the possibility that she was blowing this completely out of proportion. Technically, she didn't tell Draco about McGonagall's job offer until after she had already accepted. So maybe this was his way of doing the same. Maybe they just needed some time and everything would blow right over. But right now she needed to clear her head and shopping was her self-prescribed antidote. Slowly, she walked to her bathroom down the corridor. She splashed her face with warm water, trying to soften any blotches her tears had left on her cheeks. After running a brush through her hair she headed downstairs. She stopped just outside the kitchen where she could eavesdrop on Harry, Hermione, and Ron's conversation.

"Are Draco and Leila having a spat?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, they seemed fine yesterday," Harry responded.

"But if there's one thing Draco and Leila know how to do, it's fight," Hermione said.

"What could be so bad that it would cause Draco to go to Romania?" Ron asked.

"We don't even know that it has anything to do with Leila," Hermione commented.

"But you just said…" Ron began.

"I'm entitled to change my opinion, Ronald," Hermione groaned.

"Now that I think about it more…and as much as I hate to say it, I think it does have to do with her," Harry said.

"What aren't you telling us?" Hermione asked.

"I need to talk to Leila first," Harry said. "If she'll actually talk to me about it. I tried earlier; but she was very dodgy."

"Sounds like Leila," Ron said.

Leila exhaled slowly before stepping into the kitchen.

"What sounds like me?" Leila asked.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat there staring at Leila, not vocalizing a response. Leila shook her head before she straightened her shoulders.

"For the record, I'm fine," Leila said more for her own benefit than to convince them. "Hermione, let's go."

"Leila, are you leaving?" Remus called from another room.

"We're going to Diagon Alley," Leila called back.

Remus walked into the kitchen, surprisingly without Teddy and leaned against the doorframe.

"Looks like I'll just have to drop Teddy off at Andromeda's," Remus said.

"Why can't Harry watch him?" Leila asked.

"Because Harry has tickets to the Chudley Cannons match today," Harry responded. "And Harry is taking Ron and Remus with him."

"You don't have to talk in third person, you prat," Leila responded.

"Well, Harry just wanted to make sure that Leila knew that Harry was unavailable," Harry continued.

"I don't know how long the match will last; so can you stop by Andromeda's on your way home? If Teddy's there could you pick him up please?" Remus asked.

"I suppose I can do that," Leila sighed.

"Also, don't make any plans for tomorrow night, Harry and Leila. I want to have a family dinner here," Remus added.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Remus said.

With that, Remus left the kitchen and Leila looked over to Hermione who stood up from her spot at the table. From the pitter patter on the roof, Leila knew that it was raining outside, so she grabbed one of her cloaks that was hanging in the entryway and wrapped it around her body. Hermione also put her cloak on before they walked out the front door. The girls Disapparated from Grimmauld Place and appeared firmly on the ground outside of Gringotts. Leila's breath hitched at the thought of the last time she had been here. She had been with Draco. That seemed much like a distant memory now compared to the nightmare she was going through right now.

"I need to exchange some of my Muggle money," Hermione said.

Leila nodded her head, attempting to keep her tears in check, before she followed Hermione into the bank. She was somewhat surprised that they didn't have a lifetime ban from the bank; but that didn't mean going into the bank was a piece of cake either. The goblins were severely distrustful of them. Breaking in and out of their bank probably wasn't the best idea to help them begin to trust witches and wizards; but the situation was dire and at the time it was their only option. They moment they entered the bank, they were escorted by two goblins…one for each of them. Hermione and Leila both insisted that they had no desire to make a repeat performance; but the goblins didn't seem to believe them. Hermione led them over to one of them goblin tellers and explained to him that she wanted to exchange her money. The goblin teller looked at her as if he didn't believe her before she handed him her Muggle money. Even then, the goblin snatched the money from Hermione so that she couldn't take it back.

"This is ridiculous," Leila muttered. "We did them a favor by getting rid of that Horcrux."

"But our methods weren't exactly subtle," Hermione said diplomatically. "I mean, we did destroy some of the bank."

"What were we supposed to do, ask nicely?" Leila scoffed. "Hey, by the way, you have one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes in one of your vaults. Mind if we take it?"

"I'm just saying that I don't blame them for not trusting us. I'm sure it's something that we'll eventually gain back," Hermione said.

"I don't think what we did is something they'll forget," Leila said.

"Then we'll just have to show them that it was a onetime thing," Hermione said.

The goblin teller cleared his throat and handed Hermione back her money in Wizarding currency. Hermione started to count her money when an odd look came over her face.

"I'm sorry; but I think you've made a mistake. I'm short..." Hermione began.

"No you're not," the goblin said.

"Yes, I am," Hermione insisted.

"Think of it as reparation," the goblin sneered.

Hermione's eyes widened at the goblin.

"You—you can't do that," Hermione responded.

"Already have," the goblin hissed.

"But according to…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, let's just go. I can lend you some money if you need it," Leila said.

"That's not the point," Hermione muttered.

Leila yanked Hermione by the arm and escorted her from the bank. The goblins walked with them much to Leila's dismay. She could only think of one other time she had been more thankful to be out of that bank and that was after she had been trapped below. Hermione stopped them on the bank's steps and exhaled deeply before she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I completely overreacted in there," Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure most people would have thought that was calm," Leila commented.

"It is our own faults that they're treating us the way they are," Hermione rationalized.

"But do you really think that you can go through life with them continually short-changing you?" Leila asked..

"Maybe if we could just show them that we're on their side. Let them know that we're on their side," Hermione said.

Leila didn't respond. She knew that once a goblin's trust was lost, it was damn near impossible to gain it back. They took a few steps down the alley when more thoughts of Draco began to rush through her head. It seemed as if almost all of her more recent memories in Diagon Alley somehow involved Draco. Before sixth year, they had followed him into Knockturn Alley and they had witnessed him inspecting the Vanishing Cabinet in Borgin and Burke as part of his new position in Voldemort's Death Eaters. Before seventh year, she had been forced to go as some sort of plot to convince Harry that she had betrayed him by accepting Draco's proposal of marriage. Granted, that time hadn't actually been a proposal, but the pictures in the _Prophet_ clearly painted another picture. Then, the last time they had been here was when they broke in and out of Gringotts. Leila began to breathe heavily as the thoughts of Draco continued to flood her mind.

"Leila, tell me what's going on," Hermione sighed.

"It might be nothing," Leila said.

"You can tell me anything," Hermione furthered.

"I—I know that," Leila sighed.

Leila put on a brave face and attempted to take a few more steps forward when the bright spot of Diagon Alley came into view: Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. She muttered an obscenity under her breath. It seemed that now she was on edge because of Draco that any and every emotion decided to plague her. Fred. Draco. She really just needed some fresh air, which was odd considering she was standing outside; but it felt like the walls of Diagon Alley were growing closer together, ready to swallow her whole. Feeling like she was going to lose her balance, she grabbed onto Hermione's arm and closed her eyes.

"You don't act like this over nothing," Hermione scoffed.

Leila took a moment to steady her breathing. She needed to calm her emotions and not let them control her. She needed to stay level-headed; but anytime Draco was concerned her level-headedness was thrown out the window. She really needed to just act normal. When Leila opened her eyes, she found Hermione staring at her, demanding an answer.

"If there's one thing I know about you, Leila, it's when you're keeping something from someone. Granted, usually you let me know what that is and we're both keeping that secret from Harry; but I know you're keeping something," Hermione responded.

"I'm fine. Flourish and Blotts?" Leila suggested ignoring Hermione.

"Would you quit being so stubborn?" Hermione groaned.

"Just a lot of memories here," Leila said somewhat truthfully. "I have to deal with them eventually, so why not now?"

"You're impossible sometimes," Hermione said shaking her head.

Leila still holding onto Hermione's arm, led her down the Alley to Flourish and Blotts. She briefly remembered her encounter with Draco in the store before second year; but she needed to stop obsessing over something that probably meant nothing. So, she began to search for some of Hermione's school books. Leila didn't really need to shop because except for her Defense textbook, the rest of the books were the same. She really hoped that Muggle Studies was no longer compulsory; although it wouldn't hurt the younger students to be a little more educated properly on Muggles, she didn't want to take an extra class by correspondence. Leila could tell that Hermione was still a bit perturbed with her, so she decided to break the ice.

"So will you be staying in the dormitories?" Leila asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "It would be kind of strange."

"Would you stay with your parents?" Leila questioned curiously.

"Well…I overheard Professor McGonagall talking to Remus at the party about the Floo connection being reconnected at Grimmauld Place with a connection to Hogwarts and I started thinking…I'm assuming that you'll be heading back and you can say no and I know that you'll have to talk with Remus and Harry about it…" Hermione rushed.

"Spit it out already, Hermione," Leila said.

"I was thinking that maybe I could live with you," Hermione said. "But I'd completely understand if you didn't want…"

"I'd be fine with it. I'll talk about with Remus and Harry during our family dinner tomorrow or you could come too," Leila said.

"I'm assuming since you didn't deny it that you are going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione furthered.

"Yeah, but I'm not staying in the dormitories and McGonagall's going to let me do some teaching," Leila said nonchalantly.

"That's huge news, Leila! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Wait a minute, is that what's been bothering you?" Hermione gushed.

"Erm—yeah," Leila shrugged.

"So how will it work out with classes and teaching? What will you be teaching?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose it will be somewhat a hybrid of correspondence and going to classes. Right now, McGonagall wants me to take over second, fourth, and sixth years' Transfiguration," Leila explained.

"That's really wonderful. I'm so happy for you Leila. I'm sure everyone will be really proud of you," Hermione smiled.

"Not everyone," Leila muttered.  
"Is that why this Draco going to Romania thing is bothering you so much? The fact that he's not going to be at Hogwarts and you are?" Hermione pushed.

"Something like that," Leila answered.

Hermione seemed satisfied with that answer as she nodded her head and reached for the Defense against the Dark Arts textbook. Leila breathed a slight sigh of relief that Hermione hopefully wasn't going to push any farther on a subject she wasn't ready to disclose on. She too grabbed for a copy of the Defense text. At least there wasn't going to be anymore Dark Arts class. It did make her wonder whom Professor McGonagall had found to fill that position and was the jinx on the position gone? But Leila finally concluded that as long as Umbridge wasn't teaching again, Hogwarts should be fine. Although she didn't have a clue whom McGonagall could tap for that position. If the woman was having a hard enough time finding a part time person for Transfiguration, she doubted someone would want to take a jinxed position. In the moment of silence between the two girls, Leila noticed a young girl begging her mother for a book; but the mother said that they couldn't afford the one she wanted. The little girl looked tearful until she spotted Leila and then she began pointing at her enthusiastically.

"Mummy, look! Look!" the little girl shouted. "It's the Girl Who Lived!"

"Sweetheart, it's not nice to point," the mother reprimanded.

"But Mummy it's her!" the little girl continued to shout. "I know it is!"

Leila blushed and awkwardly waved before walking away. This was something she was going to have to get used to even more than before. After saving the Wizarding world…for what some thought to be the second time…her popularity was on the rise, again. Granted, she had always been somewhat the center of attention; but normally, the brunt of it rested on Harry's shoulders. She had always kind of lived in Harry's shadow and been fine with it; but that was no longer an option. If there had been one thing that Lockhart had been truthful about it was that fame was fickle. Leila didn't really want any of it. She just wanted to be normal, was that too much to ask for? After Hermione gathered a few more textbooks, they stood in line to pay for their books and much to her surprise, the little girl, her mother, and another boy whom Leila assumed to be a brother stood behind them in line. As Leila conversed with Hermione, the girl pulled on Leila's sleeve. Leila turned around as the little girl looked up to her with wide eyes.

"Are you really Leila Potter?" the little girl asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry about her," the mother apologized, clearly embarrassed.

"It's fine," Leila said gently.

Leila handed her Defense textbook to Hermione before she bent down to the girl's level. She put her right hand in front of herself and the little girl immediately grabbed Leila's hand.

"Hello there, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you," Leila said.

"Are you Leila Potter?" the girl insisted.

"I am Leila…" Leila began.

"I told you, Mummy!" the little girl said turning around toward her mother.

"Allie," the mother reprimanded.

Leila couldn't help but chuckle. The little girl intrigued her and for a moment, the girl made her forget her troubles. She wanted to do something for the young girl.

"Allie is it?" Leila asked.

"Yeah," the little girl said with her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you go get that book you wanted, my treat," Leila said.

"Miss Potter, you don't have to.." the woman began.

"Please, I want to," Leila said looking up at the mother.

"Allie go on, but take your brother with you," the woman sighed.

The little brunette girl grabbed her brother's hand and ran for the shelf where the book she wanted was. The mother looked to Leila with mixed emotions. Leila could tell that the woman was grateful but also torn with accepting Leila's generosity.

"You have no idea how much this will mean to her," the woman said holding back her tears.

"It's my pleasure," Leila said.

As Leila stood back up, the little girl came bounding back toward her with a book in her hands. Leila held her hands out for Allie to place the book in them. Allie happily placed the book in Leila's hands. Leila examined the title of the book and chuckled.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Leila chuckled. "Good choice."

"You've read it?" Allie asked with eyes wide.

"Yeah," Leila said. "Just…promise me that you won't go getting any crazy ideas about the stories. That's all they are: stories. Got that?"

"Got it," Allie beamed.

Leila smiled back as Hermione paid for her own stack of books. She didn't want the girl to find out about the Hallows and waste her life trying to find them; especially considering she and Harry tossed the Elder Wand into the chasm at Hogwarts and they dropped the Resurrection Stone somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. The only one that was somewhat traceable was the Invisibility Cloak. It was better that the Deathly Hallows obsession just die because it wouldn't be worth anyone's time to search for them. Leila then paid for her Defense book and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ before she handed the children's book back to the little girl.

"Enjoy," Leila said.

"I will!" Allie said enthusiastically.

"Allie what do you tell Miss Potter?" the girl's mother sighed.

Allie threw her arms around Leila's midsection and hugged her.

"Thank you," the little girl squealed.

"You're welcome," Leila smiled.

Leila had to pry the little girl's arms from around her so that she could leave; but doing something nice like that put a bit of hope in her heart. She really liked doing nice things for others, even if inwardly she didn't feel like the most cheerful person. As Leila and Hermione walked out of Flourish and Blotts, Leila noticed that Allie was staring at her walking away. Leila shook her head and chuckled to herself before wondering how many other people had an obsession with her like that. Granted, Draco had always…damnit, she wasn't doing too well avoiding thinking about Draco. Everything seemed to come back to him…or at least now that she didn't want it to. She really wanted to be mad at him for leaving and she was; but she wasn't as mad at him as she was herself. Why was it that when things were finally somewhat starting to look up for the two of them that some complication always stepped in and tried to drive them apart?

Hermione and Leila finished up their shopping in Diagon Alley with a Butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron after going to Madam Malkins, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Amanuensis Quills, Magical Menagerie, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and a quick stop at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. After the hours of shopping, Leila listened as Hermione talked about her relationship with Ron while drinking her Butterbeer. Hermione kept bringing up the four of them getting together when Draco got back from Romania and while Leila agreed, her insides were screaming that she probably shouldn't be doing so. Leila was thankful when Hermione finally decided it was time to head home. She loved her friend; but she didn't know how much longer she could hold all her feelings in about her situation. She wanted to tell someone about what had happened; but she didn't want anyone to think poorly of Draco or her. Honestly, she just wanted things to go back to the way they were at the party when she and Draco had been sneaking around snogging. What she would give to relive that moment again. To lose this sense of loss and guilt.

Leila disapparated to Andromeda's house while Hermione went home. Leila walked up a few steps before knocking on the door. She waited a few seconds and then Andromeda answered the door. Andromeda smiled softly at her and invited her inside. Leila was still sometimes caught off guard by the woman's uncanny appearance to her sister Bellatrix.

"You just missed Remus. He picked Teddy up maybe five minutes ago," Andromeda said.

"Must have been a bloody terrible match," Leila said.

"Remus said the score was 230-10 and it was over in no more than forty minutes. Said it took longer to get in and find their seats than the entire match," Andromeda laughed.

"Well, if Teddy's not here then I should probably be going…" Leila started.

"Why don't you wait a few minutes and then the biscuits should be done and you can take some home to those boys with bottomless pits for stomachs you have," Andromeda smiled.

"I suppose it can't hurt to bring them food," Leila attempted to smile back.

Leila followed Andromeda into the kitchen only to find Narcissa Malfoy sitting at the table with an apron on covered in flour. Leila's eyes widened at the sight of Draco's mother. Draco had to have told his mother about what had happened. Besides herself, his mother was probably the only person closer to him. She had to know that Draco was planning to propose and that she had told him she wasn't ready. Leila's heart began to speed up until Narcissa smiled at her.

"Andie's trying to teach me to bake. Can you believe that in all my years I've never had to do it before?" Narcissa said.

"I—I made a cake once for Harry and Remus," Leila said awkwardly.

"Did they like it?" Narcissa asked.

"It was burned on the outside and runny in the middle," Leila muttered.

"Looks like someone else could be using some lessons," Andromeda chuckled. "Have a seat, Leila. They'll be done in a minute or two."

Leila awkwardly slid into one of the kitchen table chairs and pretended to busy herself with the cookbooks on the table. To her, it felt like Narcissa gaze was burning holes into her; but every time she tried to see if Narcissa was looking at her, she wasn't. Narcissa wasn't acting cold toward her at all. Maybe Draco hadn't told her? But that seemed impossible because Draco was close with his mother and Narcissa was able to pick up on things whether Draco wanted her to or not. Honestly, it was the not knowing that was killing her the most. She wasn't sure what to say to the woman. The mother of the boy that she loved, the woman who had lied to Voldemort on her behalf, the woman who had seen to her well-being…Over the past year, Leila had grown somewhat fond of Draco's mother and she'd hate for the woman to hate her over a stupid spat. The timer dinged and Andromeda had Narcissa pull the baking sheet from the oven. Now, to wait for them to cool…this was going to take more than just the few minutes that Andromeda had initially insisted.

"Draco tells me that you're heading back to Hogwarts this year," Narcissa said from beside the oven.

"Did he?" Leila squeaked.

"He did. I do have to say that it came somewhat of a shock to me that Draco decided against going back; especially if you'll be there," Narcissa said lightly.

Leila's heart began to beat harder.

"M—Must be a boy thing. Neither Harry nor Ron are going back after everything that happened last year," Leila said.

"Must be; but I told him that I expect him to sit his N.E.W.T.S come spring," Narcissa said.

"I don't think Harry is going to sit his. I have a feeling he's going straight to the Auror department as soon as I give him my blessing," Leila said.

"I do wish they'd pick something safer," Narcissa sighed.

"It's hard to change their minds once they're made," Leila commented.

"How much did Draco tell you about Romania?" Narcissa asked.

"I—erm—well," Leila fumbled for words.

"Leila how many do you want?" Andromeda interrupted.

Leila breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to where Andromeda stood with an empty tin.

"However many you're willing to part with," Leila said.

Andromeda smiled softly before she put all but two biscuits in the tin before handing the tin over to Leila.

"I'm afraid that many biscuits would be wasted on the two of us and Cissy and I can always make more," Andromeda said.

"Thank you," Leila said. "I'm sure Remus and Harry will thank you as well."

"You're most certainly welcome," Andromeda smiled.

"And on that note, I should probably be going," Leila said trying to avoid looking at Narcissa.

Andromeda nodded her head as Leila quickly turned on her heel to escape from the kitchen. Leila was surprised to hear Narcissa calling after her as she walked into the entryway. She really wanted nothing more than to get out of there and avoid Narcissa at all costs; but after everything the woman had done for her, she couldn't simply ignore her. This was one of those times when Leila wished she didn't have a damn conscience. She stopped in the hall and waited for Narcissa to catch up to her. Narcissa reached into the pocket on her skirt and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

"Draco asked me to give this to you," Narcissa said.

Leila's arm seemed heavy as she extended it for Narcissa to place the note in her hand.

"I don't know the contents of this note nor would Draco tell me the situation between you two; but I do know that you were the best thing that ever happened to him," Narcissa said somewhat stiffly. "So, I'm sure that whatever it is, you two will figure out a way to fix it."

Leila nodded her head as her fingers clasped around the note. Without warning, Narcissa quickly enveloped Leila in a hug and quickly released the young girl. The interaction was so fast that Leila almost wondered if it had actually happened at all. But then Narcissa stiffly nodded before she walked back toward Andromeda's kitchen leaving Leila to quietly exit the house. Leila then apparated outside of Grimmuald Place, forcing herself to wait until she was home before she read Draco's note to her…the words she had longed to hear from him. She opened the door and quickly stepped inside before she shut the door with her back. Leaning against the door with Mrs. Black shouting, Leila opened the note from Draco.

_Leila,_

_I know that my departure must come as a surprise to you; but this was the only way I could think of going about this. You said that you wanted time to figure out whatever it is you need to figure out and honestly, it would be too hard to be in the same place as you knowing that you didn't want to figure it out with me. I'll be in Romania until at least Christmas, maybe longer. I think it best if we give each other our space and we'll see what time brings._

_Draco_

And that was all he wrote. She knew better than to expect a novel from him; but this hardly seemed long enough especially with how they left things. It somewhat panged at her heart that he didn't put a "love" at the end. Was he really doubting that? After all these years was he beginning to doubt his feelings toward her? Did he really think that running away was the option? That they were better apart than together? Hadn't he learned anything when they had broken up? But what concerned Leila was that this was more than one of her and Draco's spats. Her deepest fears over the incident had been confirmed in this note. As Leila could feel a sharp pain in her heart, the tin of biscuits fell out of her hand and landed with a loud clatter on the floor.

"Leila, is that you?" Harry asked poking his head into the hall.

Leila caught a glimpse of her brother before she ran past him and to the stairs practically blinded by her tears. She didn't even realize that her note from Draco had slipped from her hands as she thundered up the stairs. As Leila ran into her room, Harry followed after her. He picked up the fallen piece of parchment from the stairs and opened it up to read it. He groaned at Draco's words, which he knew had cut right through Leila's heart. He felt like he was put into an awkward situation; but he continued up the stairs and walked down the hall until he came to Leila's closed door. Harry knocked gently on the door but got no response other than Leila's stifled sobs. Harry jiggled the door handle to find that Leila hadn't locked it, so he twisted it and the door opened. He found Leila curled up with her pillow sobbing, with her back to him.

"Just go away, Harry," Leila cried.

"What kind of brother would I be if I did that?" Harry asked.

"One who listens," Leila groaned through her tears.

"I—erm—I found this," Harry said.

Leila turned around to find Harry holding up her note. She rolled her eyes at her brother.

"And let me guess; you couldn't help but read it?" Leila sneered.

"Well—I—erm—yeah," Harry stumbled for words.

"Then you've confirmed your suspicions that it's my fault that Draco's gone to Romania," Leila said bitterly. "Now leave me alone."

Leila turned her back once more to her brother and burrowed under her blankets. Harry sighed and walked across Leila's plush carpeting before he sat on her bed. He sat there for a few minutes silently unsure of what exactly to say to his sister. He knew that she was hurting, but she needed to know that he was on her side…no matter how much of an awkward situation it put him in. Especially, since he had grown to enjoy Draco's friendship; but Leila was his sister. Always had been, always would be…and they did things together. Harry repositioned himself on Leila's bed so that he sat right beside her and his back rested on her headboard.

"He asked me, you know," Harry sighed.

"Asked you what?" Leila sniffled.

"He asked me if he could propose to you…again. I gave him my blessing," Harry said.

"Well, it looks like he doesn't really need it anymore. He left for Romania," Leila scoffed.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Leila looked to her brother with tears shining in her eyes.

"I—I told him that I wasn't ready to be married," Leila whispered. "And then it went downhill from there."

"Why aren't you ready?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall's offered me an apprenticeship at Hogwarts. I asked him to give me one year Harry and he couldn't do that. One bloody year! That's all I asked for! I mean our entire lives have been dictated by the war and I just wanted a chance to be me. A year not to be known as Harry Potter's little sister or Draco Malfoy's fiancée. I just wanted one year to be Leila Potter," Leila explained.

"To the world, you're the Girl Who Lived. Nothing about you has been normal and I don't think that you can just expect things to be normal because you want them to be," Harry said. "Being an apprentice at Hogwarts without even graduating isn't normal, Leila. I don't think you're ever going to find that normal you're looking for."

"So you're taking his side then?" Leila scoffed.

"I'm on your side Leila. I just want you to see things clearly," Harry furthered.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be giving a talk to about seeing things clearly considering it's someone's decision to run away because he's a stubborn arse and things didn't go his way," Leila sneered.

"I think part of the problem could be that you're just as stubborn as he is," Harry muttered.

"Are you sure you're on my side?" Leila questioned.

"After everything we've been through, you really think I wouldn't be?" Harry asked.

"The way I've been screwing things up, it wouldn't surprise me," Leila sighed.

Leila sat up in her bed and stared straight ahead at the wall.

"I can go back to hating him, if you want me to. I'd do that for you," Harry said.

"No," Leila chuckled with a lump in her throat. "I'm sure he's going to need a friend and you're probably one of his better ones. Besides, he's grown quite fond of you as well."

"If it makes you feel better, he didn't tell me he was going to Romania either," Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"But you're not the one he proposed to," Leila groaned.

"I'd certainly hope not," Harry said taken aback.

A slight smile broke across Leila's face; but she quickly removed it from her face.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Leila whispered.

"I guess you wait," Harry sighed. "It sounds like you both are going to be pretty busy anyway; what with you at Hogwarts and Draco in Romania."

"I don't know that I can completely cut him out of my life though," Leila said.

"You don't have to," Harry responded. "You could write him."

"What if he doesn't respond?" Leila asked.

"Give him some time to cool down and then write him; from what Charlie says, it can get lonely being that far away from home. So I'm sure he'd look forward to getting some mail," Harry said.

"You know, this is probably one of the strangest brother and sister moments we've had," Leila said with a slight smile. "You giving me advice on Draco that doesn't involve me hexing him."

"What can I say, the ferret's grown on me," Harry smiled back.

"C—Can I be alone now?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, just know that if you need to talk…" Harry began.

"Harry, I know where you sleep. It's not going to be _that _hard to find you," Leila groaned.

"Right," Harry said. "I'll just be leaving then."

Harry stood up and walked for Leila's door.

"Harry," Leila said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"I know you're waiting for my blessing to join the Auror department and if that's really what you want to do right now, then I think you should do it," Leila said.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful," Leila answered.

Harry responded with a nod of his head before he left Leila's room. Leila didn't leave her room except to use the bathroom the next day. She had Kreacher bring her breakfast and lunch in her room. She just didn't have any motivation to do anything. Trapping herself in her room probably wasn't her smartest decision; but she really didn't want to interact with anyone lest she break into tears over Draco. No, she preferred to do that in the comforts of her own room, where there was no one but herself to judge. She really had no motivation to attend the family dinner that Remus had requested; but she couldn't refuse him after he had knocked on her door and asked for her presence. Leila then put her greasy hair up into a messy bun before she followed Remus downstairs. Harry and Hermione were both seated at the table as Harry was holding Teddy close to him. Leila sat down beside Hermione and Remus slid on the bench beside Harry. They began to eat the dinner Kreacher had prepared for them when Remus decided to make his announcement.

"Professor McGonagall has asked me to return to Hogwarts as a professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus said.

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"After talking with the governors of the school and making sure that everything should be able to run smoothly, I accepted the position until McGonagall can find someone else," Remus answered. "Teddy will stay with Andromeda during the day and then I'll come back here to Grimmauld Place rather than living at Hogwarts. That will also cause less concern of something happening on a full moon."

"You won't be the only one using the Floo to Hogwarts," Leila said. "I'm going back too and helping McGonagall with Transfiguration."

"So that's what your meeting was about," Remus smiled. "I'm very proud of you, Leila. James and Lily would be too. Although I would say that James would want you to keep Professor McGonagall on her toes; but I wouldn't suggest doing so."

"Speaking of using the Floo to Hogwarts…" Hermione began. "I was wondering if anyone would object to me moving in here so I can also attend Hogwarts; but only as a student."

"It's fine by me," Remus said. "But it's Harry's house."

"I approve; besides, it will keep Leila and Remus company when I'm out on raids," Harry said. "I told Kingsley that starting September 1st I will be joining the Auror department and he said that I don't even need to go through the training. I can just join after all the experience I've had."

"So many changes," Leila said.

"But we're moving on with our lives," Remus nodded. "And that's a good thing."

Leila couldn't help but wonder if Draco moving on with his life to Romania, for who knew how long, was actually a good thing. Would this situation really all work out for the best? But despite any attempt she made, the world would still keep spinning madly on. There was no stopping life. There was only living it and that's exactly what she was what she had to do. She couldn't change what had happened, she just had to live with the fallout.

**Author's Note:** **Don't hate me! Haha…both Draco's and Leila's stubbornness took center stage and now they are in an awkward place. So what do you think this means for Draco and Leila now?**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** Yay! You liked it! Well…at least that last chapter! Haha. I'm glad that you think it's somewhat real, because that is exactly what I was going for. I'm glad you're with me on her rejecting his proposal…she just isn't ready to be married yet! But did you predict that Draco would just leave? Well, thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to like my story!

**KYKEMD**: We'll have to wait to see what's in the cards for Draco and Leila…but your suggestion is noted. As far as the Fred thing, I don't think it's that she's hung up on being in love with him…I think she's just struggling with dealing with his death and she doesn't feel that she can go to Draco about it without things being awkward.

**Marlene:** I'm glad that you liked the second chapter! I purposely had a mislead of the burrow being attacked again…but the point was for Harry and Leila to buy into it…which they did! And then they got the surprise party that they were expecting elsewhere. As far as Leila's rejection…Draco isn't dealing with it too well right now, seeing as he basically ran away to Romania; but he hasn't completely given up on them. As far as the pet thing goes (sorry my brain didn't follow you at first haha) I actually never really decided, because I wasn't entirely sure… in my mind, (which is complicated, mind you) she would have had a cat… but with Hermione having Crookshanks, she wouldn't have liked Hermione copying her…so in other words, that is like the one detail I purposely never put in the stories because I couldn't decide! What do you think?

**xxxRena:** Yes, I know…it is painful, considering everything those two have been through; but it's necessary for the storyline. As far as a new person trying to tear them apart, I'm pretty sure Draco and Leila are doing the job for themselves right now. We'll just have to wait to see how they're reunited once more.

**Alyssa103: **I don't think you forgot to review the first chapter…but with two stories going on, one kinda loses track haha. Yes, a lot did happen that last chapter! I'm glad that you knew that Ron was taking them to it…but as long as Harry and Leila didn't know! They were used to trouble arising at a moments notice and prepared just to go! I'm glad that you liked the part when they walked in on Harry and Ginny…I even managed a chuckle when I wrote it! It does seem like forever ago that Leila was forced into an engagement….yet in HP terms, it isn't actually that long…not even a year! I'm glad you understand that…she's not ready for it…nor has she completely gotten through the grieving process…and neither has Draco because he compartmentalizes…but they won't say anything to each other. I know they're cute together…but no relationship is perfect and they gotta get over their hurdles before they get their happily ever after!

**Nadi:** I'm glad that you liked this chapter! That was exactly what I was going for…that there isn't a happily ever after. They have to work for it, not to mention they're still dealing with fallout from the war. Thanks for the review!

**AbominableSnowman23:** We'll just have to wait and see if they can get over it! (Well, we know they do) haha. I'm glad that you like my stories so far!

**Susl:** Yeah…she did refuse him, but I think she knew that she wasn't ready to get married. She finally got her life on track…somewhat selfish, I know, but I think that's what she needs for a while to be selfish…and to know that she can be fine "on her own" so to speak. As far as how this continues…Draco and Leila are sort of in a limbo right now…we'll just have to wait and see how this plays out…but at least we know the ending already!

**ChaoticDiamond:** Awww…nice review! Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I'm glad that you spotted the clues about Draco proposing. I tried to give some bread crumbs. Haha. I hurt me too do have her turn him down…believe me, I was dying for like a month with whether not I actually wanted to stick with that storyline…but ultimately like you said…she knows she's not ready and would prefer to have a real relationship with him, rather than forcing herself into something she wasn't ready for…but of course, they're both stubborn, so things never work out like they plan them too. I really did want to make it a little more realistic, they do have plenty of things to deal with…but it's probably going to be a little more difficult with Draco "running away" to Romania…but he's stubborn. So, anywho, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well!

**Tay:** I'm glad that you were excited that I updated! I'm also flattered that you liked the last chapter that much! Haha. It is interesting that they don't get married right away…but I can tell you their oldest child's birthday: August 24, 2002…she just barely made the cut-off…haha, so they have to be pregnant by December 2001…giving me a little of time to work with…but how I work with it remains for you to be seen ;)

**Hotbadassdraco:** Well, thank you! It took a lot of practice to get my writing to be this decent! Haha! I never thought that they'd be as popular as they are! So, thanks for the review!

**Hollis Annalise:** Yay! I'm glad you like it and get what I'm doing! Phew! Haha…Things are going to be rocky with them…especially since both of them are so stubborn…and neither of them are great at dealing with things…But I also think that it will make it that much better when they're both finally ready for it…rather than forcing someone into something they're not ready for. They are young yet, but they've also had more life experiences than they probably should have…but like you said…gotta have some romanticness to it! I'm glad that you can relate! Also, I really like that Leila's going to teach at Hogwarts…McGonagall does need the help! I'm glad that you like hearing about Teddy! So, thanks for the awesome review!

**Maeve Epans:** Yup, just for you ;) I'm sorry that I frustrated you with the unexpected ending…but it'll make the story more interesting…especially now that Draco has run off to Romania.

**CasperGirl523:** I tried to leave some bread crumbs of Draco proposing…Did you predict that he was going to leave? How do you think this will affect Draco and Leila now? I'm glad you liked the memorial! I edited a somewhat terrible picture and it's on my flickr…which reminds me I should probably link it to my profile…haha. Thanks for the review!

**XxShadowhunterxX:** I know! Frustrating! But at least you saw it coming! The storyline did cause me to think it over…because I see both Draco and Leila's sides…but seeing as I know where I'm going with this story, in the end…it was for the best. As far as the prequel goes, you can get to it when you get to it…it's nothing special…not much Draco yet..haha…but it is funny for me to write them younger. Don't worry, you didn't lose me in your babbling. I love reading babbling! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Wizardsandtimelords: ** I know sadness is such a terrible feeling…it's even kinda put me the author into somewhat a depression over them! Haha. If it reminded you of one tree hill, that was completely unintentional! Since it ended, I've only gotten to season 2 in my rewatching! I know they need to be together…even for my sanity, but right now they're going to be apart for a while, with Draco in Romania.

**Italia8989:** Holy long epic review, Batman! So first, thanks for that! I appreciate it! I don't mind that you haven't reviewed until this point, I'm just glad to hear from you. :) I'm glad that you like Leila. It's bad because when my friend and I watch the movies (or read the books) we freak out to each other and are like "Leila would have done this" which is kinda weird. Haha. I'm glad that you've seen her evolve over time. Thanks for noticing that I did try to make Draco and Leila more than extra punch lines. I figured if I really wanted to put them in the storyline, I had to commit to it…which wasn't always true about my earlier writing; but it's something that I learned to do! I'm glad that you liked that I kept Remus alive! He has upcoming storylines that I needed him alive for…besides, it gives Harry and Leila the father-figure they deserved. Now as far as your comments to last chapter: You had exactly the reaction I was hoping that you'd have! Haha! I'm also glad that you caught on that Draco is awkward with babies, whereas Leila seems to be a natural in that aspect. Cooking…not so much. Haha. Draco was exceptionally stubborn…and he continued to be in this chapter too! He left! If he couldn't have exactly what he wanted…I'd like to thank you for your "extensive review" I really really appreciated it! Really, I was in somewhat of a writer's depression over my characters…but you snapped me out of it! Haha! I'm really glad that I have a trusting reader like you! Really, it means A LOT to me! Have I considered writing anything else? Yes, I have…but my problem is that I never feel that it's good enough…I get maybe a chapter into it and then give up on it. Lame, I know…part of me feels that I'm better at manipulating that being original…which is probably what drew me to fanfiction in the first place. I do have dreams of writing something original someday...but that remains only a dream at the moment! So, thanks for the encouragement! I completely love you for it!

**WaterFish: **Yes, the third installment is up! (As well as a GoF prequel, but this one seems a little more popular) I know…poor Draco and things didn't get much better in this chapter! We'll just have to see how long it takes for them to kiss and make up ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jo's characters, places, things, etc. Obviously. **

… … … …

Draco knelt beside the brook that flowed through the dragon reserve. He splashed cool water against his face as the sun beat against heavily upon him. He hadn't even been here a day yet and already the heat was getting to him. From the looks of things, most if not all of the dragon trainers were acclimated to the temperature; but compared to dealing with a dragon's fire-breath, the heat was probably hardly even comparable. Charlie had left him on his own today to somewhat wander around the reserve. He knew it was supposed to be a gesture to let him settle in; but really, the time alone gave him too much time to focus on his reason for leaving…Leila. He splashed his neck with water before he plopped his bottom onto the ground beside the water. While he had an interest in dragons before Leila turned him down, the action had caused him to tailspin. He had irrationally come up with a plan B after he had left Leila that night. Normally, he tried to be calculated and well-thought out; but this decision was somewhat rash for him; but really, he couldn't do what she asked to forget it ever even happened. How does one forget a rejected proposal from the only person he has ever loved? That night after he had left her, he lay awake in his bed wondering what caused her to reject him. Only months ago she had been willing to commit her life to him; granted, it was due to a forced engagement as part of a plot to lure Leila's brother to Voldemort. But, did she not love him as much as she thought she had? He knew that she said that she had wanted time to figure herself out; but that was something he wanted to do together with her. Why delay the inevitable? Why couldn't forever start sooner rather than later? It seemed like the more he thought about the situation, the more frustrated he became.

The ground shook for a moment, which startled Draco; but as he looked to the east, he noticed one of the dragons was acting rather ornery. This was the new life he was going to have to get used to. But he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to get used to this bloody heat. He could already feel his shirt clinging tightly to his body from his sweat. He wanted nothing more than to discard his shirt; but he knew that he was going to have to wear more layers than he currently was while he worked with the dragons. How they managed to do everything in this heat still somewhat baffled him; but he was told that a few months of misery in the summer gave way to decent temperatures later in the year. Draco heard twigs snapping beside him and turned to see Charlie nearly beside him. He squinted his eyes at the sun's light as the dragon trainer sat down beside him. Charlie tossed something into his lap which Draco picked up and examined.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"The Muggles call it sunscreen," Charlie said. "The sun can be pretty brutal here and there's no denying it Malfoy; but you're pasty."

"Don't we have some sort of potion or salve in the Wizarding world that will work?" Draco questioned.

"We do; but the dragons don't seem to take well to us using it," Charlie responded. "We found that out the hard way after several blokes started getting burned more often than those who didn't use the potions or salves. So, use the Muggle stuff unless you'd prefer to be a little extra crispy."

"Erm—thanks," Draco said.

"You'd better relax as much as possible because tomorrow, the hard work begins," Charlie smiled.

"At least it should be a good distraction," Draco muttered.

"I need to get back to work; I'll see you at dinner," Charlie said gently slapping Draco's arm with his leather gloves.

Draco waved to fingers starting at his forehead and going straightforward as Charlie stood up and walked away. A few minutes later, Draco stood up and walked toward the bunkroom where he could cool off for a while. He opened the door and stepped across the threshold to the building he would be calling home for the unforeseeable future. Compared to how he normally lived, the place was rather crude and bare; but he supposed living on the run last year with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and…Leila, had prepared him well for this. Besides, it was probably better not to have too many worldly possessions working at such a dangerous place not to mention that most of their time would be spent outside working with the dragons. The main room had a half a dozen bunks with three doors that he wasn't sure where they went. As he crossed the room to the far right corner, he wondered what sort of job he would be doing. He knew his presence here was last minute; but Charlie said that his appearance would be more than welcome, that they could always use a spare pair of hands.

When Draco reached his bunk, he reached under the bed and pulled out his trunk. He took another undershirt out of his trunk so that he could change out of his sweat-drenched shirt. After he unbuttoned his top shirt, he removed it before removing his wet undershirt. For a few moments he stood there shirtless, staring down at the scars that seemed to cover his pale body. His chest was all scarred up. He had multiple faint scars from when he and Harry had their go in the bathroom. From what he had been told after the fact, Harry hadn't known what the spell would do that had caused him to lie all bloodied up on a flooded bathroom floor. If it hadn't been for Snape, he probably would have died that night. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he remembered that night. He hadn't been the only one that was injured that night; he had hit Leila with an Unforgiveable that was meant for her brother. As he tried to get Leila from his mind, he gently traced the most distinct scar on his chest. That one he had gotten when he had pushed Ron out of the way of a knife his deranged aunt had aimed for their group as they were trying to disapparate from Malfoy Manor to Shell Cottage. That knife had dug deep into his chest before it eventually killed his former house-elf, Dobby. But that wasn't the only scar he had from his aunt. No, the one etched onto his left forearm was the most painful to look at. Draco closed his eyes remembering that night when his aunt had carved the word blood-traitor into his arm. As he exhaled deeply, he leaned against the post of his bunk bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You vill do vell not to take anyzing else off. Vee do have rules you see," came a woman's voice with a thick Russian accent.

Draco's eyes widened as he frantically looked around the room. A whistle came from the other side of the room to reveal an annoyed-looking woman with dark eyes and her dark hair slicked back into a ponytail. From across the room, he figured the woman couldn't be more than thirty. A blush came over Draco's cheeks as the woman took a few steps toward him with narrowed eyes. The woman walked halfway across the room with her boots clomping across the floor. Draco only hoped that she wouldn't wake up the other three blokes in the room who were sleeping. Charlie had mentioned something about people in their bunk taking the night shift and it looked like without even trying to, he had already pissed one the night shift people off. The woman examined Draco with narrowed eyes.

"Vee keep our shirts on, Pretty Boy," the woman sneered.

"Oh—erm, sorry," Draco apologized. "I didn't realize…"

Draco quickly pulled his white undershirt over his head while his face was flushed pink. After his shirt was on, he took a few steps closer to the woman and outstretched his hand.

"I'm Draco…" Draco began.

"I don't care," the woman snipped.

The woman turned around on the heel of her boots and clomped toward the door. Draco mentally chastised himself for pissing her off. Granted, he did have a talent for being able to do so; but normally he did it on purpose when he had other people to have his back. Here, he only had Charlie Weasley whom he had only known for a few months and he didn't need enemies in a foreign country where he was all on his own. Draco groaned before he climbed up the ladder and onto the top bunk. He was somewhat thankful that Charlie had the bunk below him. At least he knew the person below him wouldn't try to murder him in his sleep. He couldn't say the same for the woman he had just pissed off. After he crawled onto his bed, he cracked open one of the books Charlie had given him on dragon safety. He really wanted to be as prepared as possible for his first day tomorrow. He just hoped they didn't literally throw him to the dragons. He was just thankful that _someone_ was on night shift and he would be working during the day.

Draco sat on his bed reading his book on dragons for about an hour before people began trickling slowly into the bunkroom. He waited for the familiar face of Charlie Weasley to come through the door before he figured out what he was doing next; but the task seemed to be taking forever. First a burly man with graying temples walked through. The man nodded in Draco's direction and Draco nodded back when the door slammed open again. A man who for some reason reminded him of Kingsley was the culprit of the slammed door. He didn't even take one look toward Draco, which Draco wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. The door slam must have caused the other night shifters to wake, because they rolled out of bed and headed out the door and they were soon followed by the two blokes who had come in a little earlier. Draco was left in the room on his own, probably not the best way to make friends. For the most part at Hogwarts, the Slytherins had come to him. He hadn't had to go out of the way to befriend them. No, the only Slytherin that had proven to be a challenge was Leila; but even she caved after years of pestering. Finally, Charlie poked his head into the room and whistled to get Draco's attention.

"Malfoy, dinner's ready," Charlie said. "We're outside waiting for you."

"Oh, sorry," Draco apologized. "I didn't know…"

"Quit making excuses and get your sorry arse down here so we can eat," Charlie chuckled.

Draco jumped from the top bunk and landed firmly on his feet. He then followed Charlie outside. They walked down the steps and around to the corner of the building. There was one large table under the shade of a tree which Charlie walked toward and Draco followed close behind. Draco counted the people at the table and his number came out to be ten, including someone who probably wanted to kick his arse. The atmosphere seemed to be jovial as the group laughed and chatted. When they got to the table, Draco expected the group to quiet down and stare at him awkwardly; but instead, they just continued eating and chatting with each other.

"Listen up you lot," Charlie said.

The group quieted down and looked to Charlie.

"This is Draco Mal…" Charlie began.

"Just Draco is fine," Draco interrupted as he received an odd, yet understanding glance from Charlie.

"Well,' just Draco' is our new…" Charlie started again.

"Dung boy," the woman from earlier answered.

"Dung boy?" Draco whispered.

"You gotta start somewhere," Charlie shrugged. "All right, now for introductions…starting from left to right. Here we have Dirk Keergsan. Don't worry, he supports England in Quidditch."

"You're bloody right, I do," Dirk answered.

From what Draco could tell, the man looked to be in his mid-thirties and judging from the accent, he was hailed from the country Draco also called home. Draco nodded in the man's direction as Charlie's finger then pointed to the man sitting next to Dirk.

"Then we have Pyotr Fyrrd," Charlie continued. "He's night shift lead and supports the Nordic National team."

"And the Karasjok Kites as far as regional teams go," the man said.

Pyotr reached across the table to shake Draco's hand. The man had a thick head of sandy blonde hair with bushy eyebrows and a warm smile on his face. Draco immediately accepted the man's hand and shook it, careful to avoid eye contact with the person next to be introduced. He had already left his first impression with her.

"Svetlana Kirillovsky, she's from Russia; but…" Charlie began.

"Ve've already met," Svetlana sneered.

"Have you now?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty boy couldn't keep his shirt on," Svetlana scoffed.

"I—I didn't…" Draco fumbled.

"She's just trying to get under your skin," Charlie whispered. "She's not so bad once you actually get to know her."

"I'm pretty sure I'll have better luck with the dragons," Draco muttered.

"I'd still remember to keep your shirt on," Charlie said with a wink.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Draco mumbled.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head before he continued to introduce the rest of his roommates. Liang Mei was a somewhat reserved man who hailed from China and was probably in his early thirties. Otto Schlosser was a grey-haired burly man in his fifties with a thick German accent who was the guy in charge of the reserve. Kurt Johnson, a muscular man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes who was in his late thirties and hailed from the America. Anton Stresky was the name of the man who reminded Draco of Kingsley. The man came from Egypt and was in his early forties. Walter Brigner lead the day shifts and called home Australia which he had lived in for 30 years before he came to the reserve and was going on his twelfth year. Dimitrie Nikolov was the closest in age to Draco at twenty years old and called home Bulgaria. He had come to the dragon reserve after he had graduated from Durmstrang, the school Draco had almost gone to if it hadn't been for his mother. According to Charlie, there was one more bunkmate; but the person was running a little late.

Draco seemed somewhat overwhelmed by all the new people as he sat down beside Charlie and the empty spot on the bench. The table was loaded with food and it looked much like the table did at the Burrow had last night. Had that really only been last night? There was a slight pang in his stomach, which told him that he probably had been a little rash in his decision; but if there was one adjective to describe him, it was stubborn. He knew that he was; but the matter of pride always seemed to get in the way when it came to rectifying the situation. But he hadn't come here to think about Leila. No, he had come here to do the opposite. He came to find something to take his mind off of Leila. Perhaps when he finally started working, then he would find relief from his thoughts about the pretty dark-haired girl with shining emerald eyes.

Draco shook his head as he reached for a steak on a plate in the middle of the table. He plopped it on his own plate as a bowl of potatoes was passed his way. He hadn't realize how hungry he actually was until he looked at the heaping pile of food on his plate which even looked minimal to the two plates Otto had piled high with food. Most of the men at the table instantly dug into their food, while Draco reached for his knife to cut his steak up. After he had one piece cut, he put the meat into his mouth and began to savor the flavor.

"Like zee taste of dragon?" a soft voice with a French accent asked as they plopped on the bench beside him.

Draco swallowed the meat hard as he turned to see a petite blonde woman with striking blue eyes sitting beside him.

"Dragon meat?" Draco choked out.

"Is zat a problem?" the woman asked.

Draco remained silent as he looked at his plate.

"I'm onzee joking, eet's beef," the woman chuckled. "I'm Gracie by zee vay. Gracie Lafayette."

"Draco," Draco said. "Just Draco."

The woman extended her hand for him to shake, which he accepted. Draco looked at the girl's pretty face and felt a sense of déjà vu; as if he had seen this girl before. He must have zoned off on his thoughts because Gracie was trying to release her hand from his. He muttered some apology as a blush creeped up his cheeks. He really hoped that the girl wasn't misreading that as him being interested in her; because the last thing he needed right now was that. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere, which seemed completely mental. The conversation seemed to be rather lively around the table; but Draco didn't participate because he felt out of place. Granted, much of the conversation dealt with work and Draco hadn't worked a day in his life. Granted, he had done a mission for the Dark Lord and went Horcrux hunting with Harry, Leila, Ron, and Hermione; but a job that involved manual labor had never really been part of his plans until now. For most of his life he had figured that he would just follow in his father's footsteps and ascend to a job at the Ministry without having to work for it. Now after everything he had been through and being acquitted of the charges against him, he felt like he needed to work for what he wanted. He didn't want things just handed to him. While his father had a last minute change of heart, it still didn't change the reputation he had created for himself and Draco did not want to be his father. Draco wanted people to see him beyond that Malfoy name, which was probably why he hadn't yet revealed his last name. He wanted to give people a chance to know him before they knew of his heritage; which these people may or may not even know about the horrors behind the Malfoy name.

After they had all finished eating, the newest guy was volunteered to do the dishes. It took Draco a moment to understand that they were telling him that he was the one who had to do the dishes. Well, he knew one thing…he needed water to wash them. Charlie must have noticed his lack of ambition, because he walked over and offered to help Draco. Draco thanked him profusely which caused Charlie to laugh. Charlie mostly told Draco what to do and Draco did it; but this worked a lot better than having to do it on his own. Draco levitated the plates to the sink before he started the water. He then pointed his wand at the scrub brush which started to scrub the plates under the running water. As the plates were being scrubbed magically, Draco leaned against the counter as Dimitrie walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, the perks of being the new guy, new guy," Dimitrie said as he slapped Draco's back.

"Wasn't it only yesterday that you were the new guy, Nikolov?" Charlie asked.

"Exactly, so I understand his pain," Dimitrie said.

Just then, Svetlana walked through the kitchen holding a pair of dragon hide gloves with a scowl on her face. Draco took a deep breath and intercepted her.

"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot…" Draco began.

"I don't have time for zis," Svetlana sneered.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize," Draco said.

"Zen apologize already," Svetlana hissed.

"I'm sorry I…" Draco started.

"Whatever; just stay out of my vay," Svetlana interrupted.

Svetlana pushed Draco out of her way and walked out the back door of the kitchen. Draco shook his head and walked back over to the sink.

"She definitely hates me," Draco said.

"Probably; but I think it's more that she's threatened by you," Charlie responded. "She doesn't want you taking her job because Otto's been catching her slacking lately."

"He's threatened to put her back on dung duty more than once," Dimitrie said.

"What the hell is dung duty?" Draco questioned.

"Your job," Charlie smirked. "That you'll find out all that it entails in the morning."

"You're in for a real treat too," Dimitrie chuckled at his own pun. "Get it?"

Draco didn't understand the pun which Charlie and Dimitrie laughed at, so he turned back to the dishes. He pointed his wand at a towel which began to dry them as his eyes wandered out the window over the sink. To his surprise, he found Svetlana with a smile on her face as she talked with Gracie. Must be some girly thing that he didn't understand nor did he really want to; but he looked to Gracie once more. She didn't look a whole hell of a lot older than he was. If he had to take a guess, she probably was one of the younger people on the reserve; but something about her looked familiar and he just couldn't place it.

"How old is Gracie?" Draco asked.

"22; but I wouldn't get your hopes up," Dimitrie said. "Apparently, she's taken."

"So is he," Charlie chuckled throwing an arm around Draco's neck. "I'm sure you've heard of her too, Nikolov."

"Oh and who is she?" Dimitrie scoffed.

"Leila Potter," Charlie grinned. "Heard of her?"

Dimitrie's jaw dropped before shook his head in disbelief as Draco tried to walk away from Charlie who only tightened his grip on Draco's neck. Draco hadn't the heart to tell Charlie that things weren't what they seemed with Leila. Besides, he wasn't about to spill his problems in front of a bloke he had only known for less than an hour. Dimitrie looked to Draco with a baffled expression on his face.

"This guy, who hasn't even technically started working here, is dating The Girl Who Lived, Gracie gets an international Quidditch star, and I still have no one? I thought the occupation came with benefits. Apparently, I was wrong," Dimitrie said shaking his head.

"I'm sure there's a very unlucky lady waiting somewhere in the world for you," Charlie teased.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one unlucky in love," Dimitrie directed to Charlie.

"But mine is by choice," Charlie said. "Now, we should probably settle down with the early morning we have tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right," Dimitrie sighed.

Draco flicked his wand for the dishes to go zooming into the cupboard before he looked to Charlie who breathed a sigh of relief. He suspected that Charlie was hiding something; but what, he wasn't certain. Instead of confronting him about it, he simply followed Charlie into the bunkroom. It looked like he wasn't the only one who was hiding something. Draco readied himself for bed in the designated area before he crawled into his top bunk. As he lay staring at the ceiling listening to Otto's droning snores, his thoughts went once more to Leila. It seemed like the more he tried not to think about her…the more he thought about her. It had only been a day and he already missed her stunning eyes, her melodious laugh, her beautiful smile…the list could go on and on; but then again, he felt like he had been missing her for some time now. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, things had been somewhat off between them. He often suspected that neither wanted to bother the other with their grief. He hadn't wanted to pull Leila into the grief he experienced at the loss of his father, especially considering the arse his father had been and he had suspected that Leila had been doing the same with dealing with Fred Weasley's death. So, they had both decided to give each other space to try and deal with their own grief which only led to a strained relationship and for him to insecurely propose to Leila. Hell, he probably wasn't even fully prepared for what marriage would mean; but he would much rather take a chance on it than take a chance on losing Leila. But then Leila turned him down and something snapped and here he was going in circles with his thoughts.

Draco rubbed at his eyes before he turned on his side to fall asleep. When he was asleep, he dreamt about a short emerald-eyed girl with a smile on his face. He awoke the next morning to Charlie pulling his blankets off him. Draco tried to pull his covers back over himself which caused Charlie to laugh at him. Charlie said something about Draco not being much of a morning person before he told him that breakfast was in ten minutes and that if he missed it, he wouldn't be eating until lunch. Rather grudgingly, Draco sat up in bed to find that room was already empty. He groaned before he climbed down from his top bunk and found some clothes for the day. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of clothes he should be wearing for his first day of work, but he tried his best to find an outfit that somewhat resembled Charlie's using his own clothes that Mrs. Weasley had given him from his stay at Shell Cottage. The clothing he was used to wearing would never be suitable for a day's work, so he used the worn but suitable clothes given to him. After he was dressed, he could hear chatter coming from the kitchen. He opened the door from the bunkroom to the kitchen to find a full buffet on one of the counters and his fellow workers, including those who didn't live on the reserve eating their fill. Draco walked over to the counter to grab a plate of food. When he had his plate piled with food, he walked over to where Charlie stood talking with…Walter, was it? Draco couldn't quite keep everyone's names straight. He obviously knew Charlie, Svetlana wasn't hard to find, same with Gracie, Dimitrie because he was closest in age, and finally Otto because he was the boss. Other than that, there were too many introductions for him to keep straight. Draco remained rather quiet, shoveling his food in his mouth as Charlie conversed with Walter, who went by Wally. As Draco set down his plate, Charlie handed him a steaming mug.

"This should probably help keep you awake," Charlie smiled.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Coffee," Charlie said. "I know it's not your morning tea or pumpkin juice; but like I said it should get you going Sleeping Beauty."

Draco looked at Charlie and then down at the mug with the dark liquid. He brought the mug to his lips and took a gulp of the scalding liquid that had a bitter taste. Draco winced after the first drink which caused some of his coworkers to laugh.

"That's absolutely horrid," Draco said.

"An acquired taste," Wally said. "One which you should acquire soon."

Draco shuddered before taking another swig of the liquid when Otto walked over.

"Draco, you and I are going to get started early so that I can get back to my own job," Otto said.

"Yes, sir," Draco responded.

Charlie took the mug from Draco's hands before the blonde followed after the burly German boss. Otto marched across the grounds headed straight for the dragon's stalls. Apparently, the reserve wasn't only a place to learn about dragons; but it also had quite a lucrative business selling dragon dung which was used as a fertilizer. Otto opened broom cupboard and handed Draco a tall pair of rubber boots and a pair of dragon hide gloves.

"Put these on," Otto said gruffly.

Draco quickly removed his own shoes and shoved his feet into the rubber boots which went up almost to his knee before he slid his hands into the gloves. Otto then handed Draco a shovel and motioned for him to continue to follow. Draco moved quickly behind the older man until they came to the metal gate of an empty stall. Otto used his wand to open the gate before he levitated a barrel inside.

"So what exactly do I do?" Draco asked.

"You shovel the dung into that barrel," Otto said. "When it's full, get a new barrel. Also, be quick because you have plenty of other stalls to muck out before we bring the dragons back in. You don't want to be doing your job with them inside."

"Can't I use magic?" Draco questioned.

"No," was all Otto answered.

Draco stood there speechless for a few minutes. This really was going to be more work than he had ever done in his life and manual labor at that. His father was probably turning in his grave at the thought of his son doing work just like a Muggle; but Draco was determined. He wanted to be here to learn more about dragons…even if it meant having to shovel dragon dung.

"When you run out of room in the barrel; only then can you levitate the barrel outside the stall and get a new one," Otto said. "Come see me when you finish the inside stalls because you'll have outside pens to get too."

"Anything else I should know?" Draco asked.

"Lunch bell rings at noon and we get an hour break," Otto said. "Now get to work."

Draco nodded his head before Otto walked away. He took one quick glance at the watch his mother had given him for his seventeenth birthday that was carefully hidden under his glove. Merlin, it wasn't even seven o'clock yet and he didn't get a break until noon. This was going to be a long day. Not exactly sure where to start, Draco started shoveling the dung piles which were closest to the barrel. This crap really stunk. How people could actually want to buy this stuff was beyond him. He had worked with some in Herbology at Hogwarts, but never in abundance. The barrel was probably only three-quarters filled when Draco's arms began to tire. But he was determined to do his job well. He was determined to earn his share; besides, even though this job was menial as far as the Wizarding world was concerned, he was getting paid decently…not that money was actually a concern of his. With the inheritance his father left him, Draco was probably set for life; but he needed to prove to others and to himself that he was more than that. His determination kept him going as he finally finished the first barrel, even though he wasn't finished mucking out the first stall. He switched out the barrels and continued to work.

By the time the lunch bell rang, Draco had barreled twenty barrels of dung and his shirt clung tightly to him because of his sweat. He had never been so grateful to hear the sound of a bell before as he leaned the shovel up against the barrel and left the stalls. He walked to the pump outside to wash his hands and press cool water against his forehead before he headed to the kitchen for his meal. There was a line formed outside the door to the kitchen, which Draco joined behind Charlie. Charlie looked at Draco trying to keep his composure.

"I think you missed the barrel," Charlie said trying not to laugh as he pointed to Draco's cheek.

Draco felt his cheek and felt something smudge across his.

"Shit," Draco muttered.

"Literally," Dimitrie piped in. "But its dragon shit if we're being specific."

"I don't think it really matters," Draco muttered.

"Go wash up again and I'll get your plate for you," Charlie said.

Draco muttered his thanks as he walked back over to the pump once more. He supposed he'd have to check more carefully from now on for dragon dung, a hazard that came with the job. He washed his face once more and kept wiping at his face to make sure all the dung was gone. Then he found Charlie who had a plate of food for him. He practically inhaled all the food on his plate when an owl swooped down in front of him. A letter addressed to him landed on his empty place which he immediately picked up. He recognized the scrawl and had to admit that he was curious of the letter's contents, so he returned his plate before he walked over to the brook he had found yesterday because he knew there he would be alone. He sat down on the ground and ripped the envelope open before he read the letter.

_Draco,_

_I know this probably seems weird; but I wanted to tell you that Leila told me about what happened with you two. I'm sorry that things didn't work out the way you wanted them to. If it helps at all, she hasn't really been herself since she found out you left for Romania. A heads up on that would've been nice; but I'm not writing this to criticize you. I'm writing this to tell you that I don't want what happened with you and my sister to affect our friendship. After everything we've been through, I will always consider you a friend or the annoying brother I never wanted. I hope this isn't coming off too creepy, if it is, then feel free to completely disregard this letter. _

_Harry_

Draco folded the letter and set it on the ground before he raked his fingers through his hair. It was good to know that Harry didn't blame him for anything; but if there was anyone who knew Leila better than he did, it was Harry. While he really appreciated the letter from Harry, part of him had hoped that it would be from Leila. But maybe the fact that she hadn't written him was a sign of something. Maybe she was giving up on them; but knowing Leila she was probably taking her time to figure out what was the best thing to do next. Draco turned around when he heard footsteps coming from behind him to see Charlie striding toward him.

"How's Leila taking your leaving?" Charlie asked as he sat down beside Draco.

"I don't know," Draco said. "I didn't exactly tell her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked.

"I suppose you could put it that we had a disagreement and I told her that I was going to Romania in a letter that I gave to my mother to give to her," Draco said.

"That's pretty messed up mate," Charlie said. "Then who is the letter from?"

"Harry," Draco said shaking his head.

"So let me get this right. You got in a fight with your sweetheart and escaped the fallout by coming to Romania?" Charlie asked.

"If you summarize it like that," Draco responded.

"We have more in common than I thought," Charlie muttered.

Draco looked to Charlie as the bell to head back to work started to ring. Charlie stood up and started to walk away before he turned back toward Draco once more.

"Just don't let your stubbornness keep you away for too long unless you're prepared to deal with the consequences," Charlie said.

Draco was going to ask Charlie what he meant when the ginger walked away. What consequences was Charlie talking about and what did he mean by they had more in common than he thought? But Draco knew now wasn't the time to ask him. Draco had his own job to get back to, no matter how much his muscles ached from the hard work. When he reached the stalls again, he put the gloves and boots back on before going back to work. His pace was nowhere close to what he was at this morning and his whole body ached with every time he heaved the shovel into a pile of dung. When he reached the final stall, he found Otto waiting for him. Draco looked at his boss grimly; ready to chewed out for doing his job so poorly; but Otto didn't say anything. Instead he just watched Draco. So, Draco began shoveling once more and to Draco's surprise, Otto started shoveling too.

"I wasn't so sure about you when you came in; but you're determined," Otto said. "You didn't complain once that the work was too hard, which I can't say that about a lot of my workers on their first day. I think you'll work out just fine here Draco."

"Thank you, sir," Draco said.

"And here's a tip for you, start at one side of the stall and work to the other this way you don't have to pick up the dung you drop on a spot you already cleared," Otto said.

"That makes sense," Draco said.

"Oh and Draco," Otto began. "This is a two person job. I just wanted to see if I was going to break you. Most people bet before lunch, well everyone did. Everyone but Charlie. For some reason he seems to think highly of you."

"Can't understand why," Draco muttered.

"Well, Dimitrie will be back here tomorrow to help you," Otto said.

"Thank Merlin," Draco sighed.

"Why don't you call it a day and I'll finish up here," Otto said.

"I think I'll stay and finish what I started," Draco responded.

Otto nodded his head with a slight smile on his face. Draco knew he was going to pay for it tomorrow; but he was going to finish what he started even if it killed him.

**Author's Note: A chapter from Draco's perspective…how'd you like it? I think I'll be putting these in every now and then so that we know what Draco's up to. I hope that you liked it and what's going on with Charlie and why does Draco think he recognizes one of his coworkers? What do you think? Haha. Sorry this update took a little longer to get out. Just know that school has started for me once again and I think it's going to be my most stressful year so far, but I will still try my best to get updates out within a decent amount of time. But if it takes forever to get out…well, that's why! Thanks to everyone who has read/favorited/followed/or reviewed. Really, I do appreciate it!**

**CasperGirl523:** Part of me is glad that I surprised you, but part of me feels bad that I blindsided you with it. I'm so torn! Lol. Well, the space is going to have to do something for them because like you said, we know that they end up together in the end. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this chapter from Draco!

**MiraclesHappen94:** Well, you sort of got what you wanted…you got a chapter of Draco…but he's going to be working for a while. Besides feeling the need to get away, he also feels he has to prove himself.

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I like to see what ya'll think is going to happen next because I know what's going to happen…yet sometimes I try to sneak in what is suggested because it's a great idea and it works with the storyline. Did this chapter help clear up Draco's perspective on why he left? Like you said he is stubborn, he was interested in the line of work, not to mention that he has a strong desire to prove himself as something out of his father's shadow. I'm glad that you liked the baking scene between Andie and Cissa, because I also enjoyed writing that scene. I like them getting to know one another again and that they get to bond over something that Cissa has no experience with. Yes, Leila's life will be "hard" at school trying to juggle classes and teaching. We'll have to see how mischievous Leila can get because she does have a position of authority…but then again, when has Leila been known to always follow the rules? Yes, Slughorn will still be head of Hogwarts. Here was some Draco action and Theo shall be coming back in shortly. As always thanks for your review!

**Alyssa103: **Yeah…I did that! I'm sorry to have made you make such unnatural noises. They aren't ready to be married yet and not to mention that they're both stubborn. (I hope you continue to trust me…it will work out ;)) See, you see the positive side! They have a whole load of kids together! I think that's part of the reason I took this risk with my story because it's already a known fact that they end up together. Haha. Yeah, bumps in the road thing is going to suck exactly for that reason. They're both still grieving…only, they don't know how to greive together, so it's pulling them apart. Well, I'm glad you like my story either way! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Marlene:** Exactly! You understand my dilemma! Finally, someone who knows what my brain goes through! Haha! I thought I was going crazy for a while because I couldn't answer the pet question…ask me almost anything else and I'm sure I'd have an answer but that one..nope! You stumped me! Haha. I'm sorry that Draco leaving made you sad. I hope this chapter about Draco helped somewhat to make up for it. And yay that Remus gets to teach again! Granted, he only thinks he's going to do it until McGonagall finds a suitable replacement because she had so many positions to fill. But the question remains as for how long he'll actually be staying. I'm glad you found Leila's cooking amusing (and almost like your mom). She can't be perfect at everything! Besides, it allows me to add more humor to my story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**sPaRkZz:** Hey back! I'm glad that you started reading my story and that you managed all three chapters in one sitting! You are correct that it is part of a series…the third in the series technically…even though I am technically also writing a fourth year prequel as well. Reading the other stories is up to you. I'd say I tried to summarize as much of the other stories as I could so far for new readers like yourself. But I completely understand if you don't want ot read the other stories because one of them was my earlier writing which kinda sucked. So, if you don't and you get confused about anything, don't hesitate to ask and if you want a quick answer to something PM me. I usually respond to those a lot faster. Yes, Draco was a major arse…but I hope this chapter helped explain his side a bit. Thanks for the encouragement. I hope you liked this chapter too!

**4ntisocial:** haha I enjoyed your reaction to the last chapter. I'm glad that you liked it even if Draco and Leila are like you said, on the rocks. And that you agree it was the right thing to do! Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out. School…I tell ya. Hope you liked this chapter too.

**xxxRena:** I'm glad that you liked it. Did this chapter help explain Draco's departure a little better? I think they do need some time to themselves because they did go through so much together that they really kind of forgot who they are without each other. Leila probably will be mad…haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Susl**:Yeah, they are both very stubborn. I hope that you liked this chapter about Draco and seeing some things from Draco's perspective that helped put the pieces together a little better.

**Italia8989:** You're welcome for my "extensive" response to your "extensive" review. It's a never ending cycle, huh? Haha. Yeah, as a I writer I knew I had to separate them for my story to work…but it also made me sad because I find the chapters when they are apart the hardest to write. I'm glad you understand my characters stupid mistakes. I think that is also what makes them relatable and frustrating..which shows just how invested we are in them. Haha. It really isn't a problem to answer your questions, I like doing it. And staying in touch with my readers. With my first story, I wasn't really sure what to do with my reviews…but now I got the hang of them. I've started writing many other stories, but like you said, I lose momentum after one chapter. I mean, I tried writing a historical fiction story, like mid-late 1800s, and then I tried writing a story based on my messed-up life…one chapter and I'm done! I hope someday I can find something that strikes my fancy that allows me to just take off with it! You're true about writing being manipulation…but I suppose with this story, I only had one character I had to completely make up. The rest of them were already done for me…so kinda cheating. Now for your response to the last chapter ;) Yes, Draco is frustrating and I hope this chapter helped you understand some of his frustrations a little better. It definitely wasn't the best idea to run away; but for most of his life, he's been used to getting what he wanted…except for a long time he couldn't get Leila and then he did…and then he went to being rejected. And you're right about the black and white thing…he figured that since she said not yet, that she was saying never. Draco definitely has some growing to do..which Romania might help with…even if he didn't go there for the right reasons. Leila will be back in the next chapter and we'll see how the distance is affecting her because right now, the distance is only making Draco continually think of her. I loved reading your rant. Makes me feel connected to my readers. Also, I don't feel obligated to respond with a lengthy review…I rather enjoy it and if you do too…than there we go. :D

**Hollis Annalise:** Yeah, it pained me as an author to have to write this for Draco and Leila…but also as the omniscient author, I know where this is going. Haha. Yes, boys do do stupid things sometimes that are just beyond frustrating and make absolutely no sense! And Draco just pulled one of those moves. They will work things out…but it's going to take some time. I'm glad that you liked last chapter and I hope that you liked this chapter from Draco's perspective!

**XxShadowhuterxX: ** Yes, Leila…she's definitely stubborn…but then so is Draco. Those two, I tell you…they cause so much grief for me as an author. ;) I hope you liked hearing a bit about Draco.

**WaterFish:** Yes, Draco's in Romania! Did you see that one coming? It pained me to tear them apart; but really, it's what they need even if they don't realize it. I think that Harry and Draco did develop a genuine friendship and even though Harry told Leila he would hate Draco again, I think he would have a hard time doing so…especially after everything they had been through together.

**Hedwig:** Your wish is granted!

**Oliviaa A:** Hey hey! :) Yes, I did name Theo and Daphne's daughter after you! I already knew Draco and Leila's kids names but I hadn't quite gotten around to Theo and Daphne's kids and then you gave me your request, so I figured hey! There we go! One less person I have to name! haha. I'm glad that you like this story so far. I know when I started it, I wasn't so sure about it because I don't have one of Jo's storylines to follow. Yeah, Draco left…as far as the cliché, you're just going to have to wait and see. The only thing I'm going to say is that it's going to seem like its headed in that direction slightly…but there's a twist. I won't give away much more than that…but as an author, I'm asking you to trust me. Besides, I can't have too much happen because they have to have their first baby by August 24, 2002 and it's August 1998. Thanks for your review!

**Guest (1):** I'm glad that you still like this story! Sorry for the slight delay in an update…school, I tell ya…It pained me as an author to have him leave too..but the up side is that we get to see what goes on with him every once in a while..so, he isn't cut off. But he's going to be away for a little why. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Flip heart:** I'm glad that you loved my other stories. I'll admit, they were pretty rough at points! Haha. Glad you survived them. ;-) I'm also glad that you're interested to see where I go with this because like you said it is completely free reign. Exciting yet terrifying at the same time. As far as what you're hoping to see…don't worry, you'll see plenty of it. I think as far as predictions go (or what you want to see) you've actually been the closest to what is actually going to happen in the story. So kudos to you for that! Thanks for the review!


	5. Broken Flash Drive

I'm sorry that this isn't the update you're looking for. I just wanted to tell you that I broke my flash drive where I store all my writing hence the lack of updates and the sad fact that I don't know when I'll be updating again. I thought you deserved to know what was going on. Sorry to those of you who have been waiting for a real update. I hope to get the situation fixed or rewrite everything again soon.

~cpjjgj

(I will eventually remove this note)


End file.
